Show Me The Way
by ToWriteLoveOnThyArms
Summary: Since I was 13 I was blind. I accepted the change and gained knowledge from it. Now I'm 18 years old and moving to Forks to live with my dad... Cullen Vampire/Human Bella ExB I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Been gone for a while and I have a new idea. This will be slightly based on Touch the Top of the World by Erik Weihenmayer. It is his biography about being the first blind man to climb numerous mountains and reach the top. That book will make you laugh and cry and I think everyone should read it. **

**Summary: **_**Since I was 13 I was blind. I accepted the change and gained knowledge from it. Now I'm 18 years old and moving to Forks to live with my dad...(Cullen Vampire/Human Bella) ExB I own nothing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot but barely.**_

"Hello I'm Sally. Welcome to Midwest Airlines. Would you like to sit in the section for the disabled?"

This woman must think I am completely stupid. She spoke slowly as if I was a child and not blind. I couldn't see her face but she was either smiling or looking uncomfortable. Everyone feels uncomfortable around me. They never know what to do or say; always thinking that the wrong thing might slip out. It annoys me but I've dealt with it for the past 5 years; I can deal with it now.

"No, I'd prefer seat that's on my ticket, thank you." I honestly could care less where I sat. It's not like I can see who will sit next to me.

"Um, okay I'll take you there." Sally grabbed my hand and my ticket then pulled me down the aisle.

I've been on planes before. Above the seat where the numbers are there is Braille underneath. This woman insisted on helping me as if I was 8 and not 18.

I was finally seated after Sally constantly pestered me about needing anything. About 10 minutes later she was back…again. Oh this is going to be hell.

**A few hours later…**

The plane finally landed in Seattle and I was relieved. Not only was I leaving the crazy airplane lady but I could finally get off the plane. There was probably an outline of my fingers on the armrest.

Everyone exited the plane and I knew Sally would pop out of nowhere and…

"Hello sweetie, I'll lead you to the airport." Sigh, I knew she was just trying to help but I honestly could do this on my own. "I have your bags."

I stood up from my seat and unfolded my cane. I began to poke my stick around looking for any obstacles that might trip me. I'm clumsy and blind, not the best combination in one human being.

I slid my cane along the ground feeling the smooth tiling. We must be in the air port now.

"Okay I will get your bags and then we can wait for whoever is suppose to pick you up." she said to me. I could hear her to the right of me. "Come sit over here and I'll be back. Do you know what your bigger suitcase looks like."

"I'm blind."

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine I know what you meant. My name is Bella Swan and the suitcase has a label on it with my name." I chuckled. I find it amusing how flustered people get when we talk about me being blind. A few weeks ago when I was still living in Arizona I remember a woman at a store apologizing for thinking I could see. Her words were:

'I'm sorry I had no idea you were a person of sightlessness.'

I still giggle when I think of that. She could have just said blind. I've been blind since I was 13. Yeah it was tough to deal with knowing that I couldn't do things other girls did. Getting older I couldn't go on dates or play soccer. I have always wanted to play but I doubt they would let a blind girl run around the field attempting to aim in the goal.

"Bella is that you? It's me your father." I felt a heavy hand come down on my shoulder.

"Yeah dad it's me." I smiled in the direction of his deep voice. During the summer, when I could see, I remember coming to Forks to visit my dad. I know his voice anywhere.

"You have grown so much, and you look beautiful." He said hugging me. I felt my face heating up and I knew I was blushing. My mom told me that I can blush at the drop of a pen.

"Let's get your bags and we'll head on out."

**Forks…**

We stepped into the old house and I was instantly hit with all the memories of this house. The smell still the same; beer and pizza.

After my parents divorced Charlie could never cook for himself. So it was always beer and pizza. There was now a different smell. Hmm flowers maybe?

"Uh dad I smell flowers. Explanation please?" I could hear him still pulling my bags through the door.

"Oh Sue brought them for you. She thought it would be a nice welcome gift." He took my hand, lead me to a table, and put my hand on the vase. I felt it and moved my hand up. I began to feel the soft petals between my finger tips.

"Sue?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell but Sue Clearwater and I have been together for a while…I don't know if it's uncomfortable for you?" The way he said it seemed more like a question.

"Dad, I'm fine with you dating. As long as Sue makes you happy then I'm happy." I was still feeling the plant. "What color are the freesias?"

"They are an orangy yellow pinkish I guess?" I giggled at how descriptive he can be. "Wait, how did you know they were freesias?"

"The smell. Mom went through a gardening phase and she would help me identify the flowers by their smell."

"That's really nice Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice.

My dad took me being blind harder than my mom did at first. Of course my mom was upset and constantly blamed herself but my dad had so many plans for us. So many things he wanted to expose me to like fishing and hiking. I tell him that those things are still possible but he feels as though me being blind cancels all those things out. It makes me feel as though I am disappointing him. I am his only child.

"Hey Bells schools is starting tomorrow and I already spoke with the principal. After I take you to the office there will be one of the students to help you around." he said in a serious tone

"Dad I don't need any help." I sighed knowing that it honestly won't make a difference. Charlie constantly made sure someone was with me at all times. He probably made that Sally lady stalk me on the plane.

"At least for the first few weeks. I know you pick up on things quickly but I just wanted to make sure you will adapt easily." he said. "Lets go unpack your things so we can get something to eat."

**After Dinner…**

Before we had our Pizza and beer (of course I had soda) I unpacked my things making it the same as my room in Arizona. All of jeans in one drawer and then my shirt were organized by color with the help of Charlie. Each pile was folded in different ways so I can know what color there was.

After dinner I found my pajamas and took a shower. I climbed into bed and folded up my cane. As I was standing the cane up against my dresser I heard the door open.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Dad."

"You nervous about going to a new school tomorrow?" he asked.

"A bit but I think I can handle it." I pulled the covers higher against me trying to shield the cold.

"I'll close that for you." His foot steps walked across the room towards the window that I found while learning the room format. "Bella, what do you think about getting a seeing eye dog?"

"Not much of a dog person so I haven't really thought about it." he walked back to the doorway. "Why do you ask?"

"Just for your protection Bella." He always tried to find more things to help but I think I'm perfectly fine. "Oh tomorrow Sue wants to see you. Billy Black and his son Jacob do too. They'll be here after school."

"Okay dad." I was not excited about the Blacks coming over. I remember Jacob he was nice but just like every other kid my age he would feel awkward around me not knowing what to say.

"Night Bella."

"Good Night Dad."

**A/n: End of the chapter. Pretty Short but I just wanted to set things up for you guys. If you haven't guessed yet Bella is blind. **

**I'll update in a few days maybe tomorrow. **

**Review and I'll smile. J**

**~Chynna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry about the underlining. I upload this from .wps and not a regular word document and I think something happened during that whole process. I'll make sure that won't happen for this chapter. And I think I edited last chapter.**

**Disclaimer : The Carroll Center for the Blind is a real place. I don't own it. At all. **

**So here it is. Also ****retinoschisis is a real disease. I didn't make it up. Or as Edward would say 'Google it' **

Beep…beep….beep.

I reached out for the annoying alarm clock and slammed my fist on it. Whoever invented the damn alarm clock should fall in a hole and die. Then I remembered what today was.

Monday.

This has always been the worst day of my life. Mondays are always the start of school but it's twenty times worse for me. It's the start of a new school.

I reached out for my cane and finally felt the cold hard metal. After extending its length I sat up in my bed and began to feel around. I found the dresser and picked out what I would wear to school today. I felt the jean drawer and picked up the random pair. Renee always tried to make me wear skirts and dresses but the attempt never succeeded. I went to the next drawer and felt the pile folded to the right. Those were my blue shirts and I picked the first one I felt. It was a simple sweater that felt as if had a v-neck. After getting all my other necessities I walked to the bathroom but then Charlie stopped me.

"Hey Bella did you get everything okay?" he asked. Charlie wasn't complete used to me being blind. After I turned 13 my mom sent me to places like the _Carroll Center for the Blind_ during the summer. It helped me cope with the change and also exposed me to kids my own age who are also blind.

"I got everything. But I totally forgot to organize my shoes so can you put the black converses on my bed please?" I didn't forget at all. Last night I intentionally mixed up my shoe colors in my closet. Charlie would be happy that he could finally help me with something.

"Sure thing Bells. You go ahead and get ready." I heard the smile in his voice and then his foot steps walk down the hall.

**At the Car…**

"So you nervous?" he asked…again.

"Dad, calm down. 1) we are still in front of the house. I know because the car has not moved yet. 2) you asked me that for the millionth time and 3) I'm the one going, but I bet you are sweating your pants off." I sighed then reached to my left to find his face. I felt the wet sticky skin. Yep he was drenched.

"I know Bells, I'm just afraid of what may happen." he sounded a bit uneasy. I couldn't blame him.

"It's okay dad. I will make sure to give you a vivid description of my day after school…if we ever get there." I grinned attempting to lighten the mood. He took the bait and I felt the car pull off.

**The Office…**

"Bella this is Ms. Cope. She is the office secretary." Charlie led me to the counter.

We came early to walk around the school a bit so I could get used to everything. I doubt I would need an escort since the school was so small. I knew my way around the first time.

"Here is her schedule. Mike will help her around later. He should be here in a few minutes." I could hear the crumpling of papers and Charlie mumble a silent thank you. I notice how she spoke to Charlie and not me. As if I wasn't standing right there. She is just like Sally and the rest of them. Speaking as if I was a child or had special needs. The only difference between me and any other kid my age is the fact that I am blind.

I was tired of the sympathy I got from so many people. So I snatched the nearest crumple of paper I heard hoping that it was my schedule.

"Thanks." I said to the direction of her voice.

Charlie and I sat down in the office just talking. Sometimes he wouldn't say anything and that would be perfectly fine for me. The silence gave me a chance to think things over. I thought about what Renee might be doing now. She just got into photography and is probably taking numerous pictures of Phil. That's her new boyfriend; he plays minor league baseball and always travels. Another reason why I came to Forks.

"Hey Bella, I need to get to work but I think Mike should be here any minute now." he said to me. "If you need anything just ask and if anything happens please call me."

"Okay Dad. See you later." he kissed my forehead and said goodbye Ms. Cope and I heard his footsteps fade. Another pair of feet entered the silent office.

"Oh hello Mike. This is Bella. You'll be escorting her for the next few weeks." Ms. Cope's sugar coated voice rang throughout the office. I wonder why she is so malicious towards me. What am I a burden on her perfect well rounded school? Well damn me to hell.

"Hi Ms. Cope." I heard a male voice. It sounded as if he just hit puberty. Cracking just a bit. "You must be Isabella Swan."

Then I heard nothing. Oh I knew the awkwardness was coming. There are three things he is probably doing right now:

1) Smiling while wondering why he every signed up to help the blind girl.

2) Silently asking Ms. Cope for a way out.

Or my favorite 3) Sticking a hand out for me to shake. As if I could actually see it.

I always enjoy having people get flustered while they wonder why I'm staring off into space not shaking their hand.

"Hi. Bella is just fine." I don't plan on making a lot of conversation with the moron. If he couldn't tell I was blind then I don't know if writing it on my face in Braille writing will. I mean this perfectly fine girl is sitting with a thin metal cane in her hand. What do you think she does beat the enemies with it?

"Oh, okay. Class starts in a few minutes I'll take you to your locker." I had a feeling he expected me to hold on to him. When I didn't and instead stood up and walked out of the office perfectly with my cane I could tell he was shocked. Moron.

**English…**

It was second period and I walked into class with Mike still on my side. Sadly I have this class with him. Once again his clammy hand latched on to mine and he pulled me to an empty desk. He took me to my first class and explained my "situation" to the teacher; he was now doing the same. During the class I noticed that majority of the stuff I needed to get translated to Braille was already done for me because I did it all at my old school. Gah it's going to be so tedious having to go through these lectures all over again.

I tapped my fingers on my desk waiting for class to start. I could hear the whispers in the class and I continuously heard the phrase 'new girl'. Hmm wonder who that could be. Of course this tiny town would have nothing else to talk about. I'm new and I'm blind. That's like the cherry to the top of their insult ice cream Sunday.

One of the best things about being blind is not having to take notes. They send me everything I need to go over in Braille on Fridays. Everything I haven't learned (which isn't a lot) I commit to memory.

Then I felt a paper slid on my desk. Sigh some idiot wants to pass me a note.

"Uh hey Mike can you read this to me. Apparently the rest of them don't know how to translate writing to Braille." It pained me to talk to him but I was curious. I felt him lean closer to me on my right.

"I doubt you want to know. It's just some idiot asking you out." Before I could respond the teacher, who I meet earlier named Ms. Cohen, spoke up.

"Happy Monday everyone." there was a chorus of groans. "Well you all sound chipper. Anyway we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself."

I could practically feel the eyes penetrate my skull. I didn't want to stand so I just sat and waved. "Hi I'm Bella Swan. Forks is so small you'll probably learn my middle name in the next hour so there is honestly no point."

A few people laughed.

"Okay students today we will discuss…"

What did I do to deserve this hell?

**A Few Minutes Before Lunch (Currently Spanish Class) **

Thankfully Mike wasn't in my Spanish class. This class was easy since Renee had a foreign language phase. So just sat there bored out of my mind while Senora Alvez conjugated Spanish words.

_RIIIIINNNGGG_

The bell scared the crap out of me and I heard the rush of students. All excitedly rushing to lunch. Luckily the Spanish class wasn't very far from it. I walked out of the class, cane in hand, and felt along the wall. Some time later I felt a metal on the wall. I rubbed my hand on it and found the Braille. '_Cafeteria'. _I sighed in relief, tired of all the walking.

After pushing the door open I made sure to stay alert. In Arizona the cafeteria was huge and I found it difficult to find the lunch line. Forks High cafeteria was probably about 1/4th of that and I found the line in under five minutes. I tapped the shoulder in front of me.

"Hey what is this stuff?" I asked.

"Hell if I know. This stuff is probably alive." The deep voice said to me. I heard the grimace in his tone.

All I picked up was a bag of chips and a soda. I didn't care what kind I got as long as I could eat. I paid for everything in exact change. I could hear the register lady's astonishment when I gave her the money. I enjoy doing that to surprise them. It's simple honestly. All you have to do is fold each bill differently and put them in different areas in your wallet.

I gathered my stuff and began to feel around with my cane. I pushed slightly on chairs trying to find where a chair was light. It took me a while but I finally found one. I threw my stuff down and sat. I opened the chips and began to stuff my mouth. Hmm must be barbeque; I can live with that.

I never thought about anyone else being at this table. If there were then they would probably be staring at me right now as if I was crazy. If there wasn't anyone there and I spoke up, I would just end up looking like the blind idiot.

"I think it's best to tell you that we are sitting here. You are probably wondering if anyone was here or not." I heard the high pitched voice on my right.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll just leave-" I began to stand.

"No wait you can stay." I felt the tiny cold hand on my wrist pulling me down to the chair. "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen."

"Wait why wouldn't you know that we were here?" I heard another voice. Very masculine and deep unlike Mike's. After his question I heard a sharp intake of breath; from more than one person.

"Emmett…don't." I heard another voice but it had a southern twang to it. It was close to Alice. Then there was a loud thump coming from Emmett's side of the table.

"Ouch, Rosie." He groaned.

"To answer your question Emmett, I'm blind. That's why I didn't know you were there." I said in his direction.

"Wait I'm confused, if you are blind how did you know to look over here when you said my name?" His voice burned with curiosity.

"Because you opened your trap and Jasper said your name. She just put a name to your loud and obnoxious voice." I heard a new voice. It was smooth and velvety but laced with annoyance.

"Okay so you are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, I'm guessing Rosie is short for something else, and you are?" I pointed in the direction of the voice and placed a name on it.

"Edward." The smooth voice said. It sounded strained as if he was preventing himself from doing something.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Bella." I smiled hoping I was looking someone in the face.

"Oh my goodness Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't take you here. I got caught up with something else and I-" I heard the panting and immediately knew beads of sweat were probably on his face. Gross.

"Mike it's fine. I found my way on my own." I reassured him.

"Come on I'll take you to your locker so we can make it to biology on time. I felt him take my hand in his again and I grimaced. Yep that wet stuff is sweat.

**Biology…**

Mike was pulling stuff out of his locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You must have met my _boyfriend _Mike." This Jessica girl stressed the word boyfriend. As if I would ever be interested in him. Ha!

"Jess, please. Our relationship ended weeks ago." Mike sighed. He must be annoyed with her like I am with him. They continued bickering about Mike's commitment issues.

"You must be Bella. I'm Angela." I felt a soft hand grab mind and I began to shake it.

"I bet you don't want to hear these two babble. C'mon I'll walk you to bio." Angela took my arm and lead me down the hall.

"Sorry if I'm pulling you around so much. There was just some people I didn't want you to run into." she explained.

"No it's okay. You were looking out for me. Thanks." I reassured her.

"Any time. But I bet you get annoyed with people trying to help all the time." It's as if she is in my mind.

"You don't even know. It's as if I'm ten years younger. Being treated differently than everyone else. It's extremely irritating."

"I get what you mean. It's as if everyone thinks little of you."

"Exactly. You are probably the first person who gets where I am coming from. Sometimes I want to just break away from being safe all of the time and take a risk. Maybe skip a class like all those cool kids do in those annoying teen movies." I sighed knowing that's impossible. I can't leave the building without adult consent.

"How about we do that. We'll skip gym and go down to the river that's behind the school." I could tell she was grinning.

"You rebel! But I would love to skip class with you." I giggled.

"Yeah you will be an official rebel with me. You're in the bio room now. The only seat is in the back to your right. I have to go to Math now. See ya Bella!"

"Okay." I smiled and made my way to my seat. After feeling around a bit I discovered that it was one of those stools and there was a long table. Someone else must be sitting here.

"Um is anyone else sitting at this table." I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Uh yes it's me Edward." In the cafeteria he sounded like he was holding himself back from something and now he sounds as if he was in pain. I hope it wasn't because of me.

"Hey Edward are you-" I was interrupted by Mike. Once again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry; Jessica was-" Again with the panting and most likely sweating. Jeez it's disgusting.

"Mike no it's totally fine. I have a new escort."

"Oh." Is that disappointment I hear? "So who is it?" Yeah that's disappointment.

"Angela."

"Okay everyone take your seats." The teacher announced.

**After Class…**

Angela and I snuck out and practically ran towards the river. I began to hear the rushing water and knew we were close. Angela and I worked as a team and she told me whenever there was uplifted roots and rocks. Her footsteps slowed down and I knew we were there.

"Big rock to your right to sit on." She said to me.

"So you come here often." I asked her while prodding the grounds and finally found the big rock.

"I use this time to make out with my boyfriend Ben. My dad is a bishop at the church and he would not approve."

"Gasp you are a true rebel. I'm afraid I may turn into a delinquent because of you." I said in mock horror.

"He caught a cold so I can't be a complete delinquent like you." she giggled. "I need my Benny!"

"Yeah I'm already in your make out spot don't make this more awkward for me." I retorted.

We laughed and talked for a while until she asked me the million dollar question.

"Would you mind if I asked you how long were you…you know?" She seemed nervous probably thinking I would hate her for asking.

"It's totally okay with me. You are the only one who has the guts to ask." I smiled making sure she knew I was completely fine.

"Okay here is the story. I was born with a rare eye disease called retinoschisis. I was able to see as a toddler but by the time school was suppose to start I could barely see. I got rejected from so many schools because they couldn't provide for someone whose sight was as bad as mine."

"Why didn't you go to a school for the blind." she asked curiously.

"Because my mom didn't want me to be like her cousin who is blind is constantly depends on someone else. She wanted me to live my life like any other sighted girl would. When I was six I couldn't see out of my left eye at all and when I looked through my right It was as if I was looking through a straw. By the time I was 12 everything got blurry and all the colors just mashed together through the straw I looked out of. A year later I was blind. I took it pretty hard and I cried everyday. I pitied myself which made everyone do the same. And I hated that. My mom started to blame herself and I hated that even more. My world just crashed down and everything was different. The summer before the 9th grade my mom wanted me to be the old playful Bella again so she sent me to the _Carroll Center for the Blind_. I was able to meet kids with the same problem. Blindness. Once we left after those 4 weeks we learned that blindness didn't have to be a problem. It could just be a bump on the road that we could get over and live our lives to the fullest like any other person who could see. Sorry if I'm dumping my sap story on you." I said sheepishly.

"Oh no Bella it's not problem at all. I asked you and I didn't expect a short sweet story. I'm glad you could be honest with me." This girl is seriously going to be my new best friend.

"Oh crap we better go. C'mon before someone notices we are were gone.

**After School…**

"So how was your day?" Charlie finally asked as we drove home from school. I knew he was dying to ask that question and was hoping I'd come out with it first.

"It was great. Everyone I met was really nice." I hate lying to Charlie. But I don't want him going after Mike with one of his police guns.

"That's great Bells. Did you make a lot of friends?" He seemed curious but I have a feeling he just wanted to get a background check on all the people I hang out with. That's Charlie for ya!

"There was one girl named Angela who was really cool. We have a few classes together." Let's not forget we skipped a class together.

I'll keep that thought to myself. Charlie would have a cow if he knew I skipped a class.

"Who is your escort?" Yeah Charlie is going to do a background check on him.

"Mike Newton."

"That boy was never punctual with anything." I heard him mumble. "Oh Bells the Blacks are already at the house." he said excitedly.

We must have been in front of the house because Charlie pulled the keys from the ignition and opened his door. I just sat there and waited. I know if I tried to open it Charlie would yap about my safety. Again. I heard my door open and felt the November air breeze across my face as I stepped out of the car.

"Oh Bella I haven't seen you in years. How are you honey?" I heard the voice below me and I knew it was Billy. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Pretty good. Things have gotten easier." I reassuringly smiled towards the direction of where his voice came from.

"That's great sweetie."

"I don't know if you remember but I'm Jacob." I heard Jacob's voice and immediately remembered him. At least that's what I wanted him to believe.

"Bella it's so great to see you again." This time it was a woman and she hugged me. I immediately knew it was Sue.

"Hi Sue." I remember Sue being a very warm hearted person.

"Well folks lets head inside there is pizza and beer." This time it was my dad. The rest of us laughed at his enthusiasm.

Then I felt warm rough fingers touch my hand.

**Night…**

The Blacks and Sue left a little over and hour ago and I was almost done getting ready for bed.

Sue was really nice and I am proud that my dad had good taste. Billy was cool but all he my dad did was debate about football teams. Jacob was an entirely different story. I somewhat had a feeling that Jacob maybe liked me. He would constantly touch my arm or brush his hand against mine. I'm not saying he was molesting me but maybe trying to give me a signal. It would be pretty hard for me to reciprocate the feelings. He is a sweetheart but I honestly only see us as friends and I don't want to break his heart by trying to like him but not succeed. That's basically leading him on.

Once again I put my cane away by the nightstand and tucked myself into bed.

"Night Bells." I heard Charlie's voice.

"Night Dad."

**a/n: Freaking 10 pages. Longest I have every written for….anything. Yalls got a crap load! Alrighty a few things. **

**Angela is OCC. I like her that way. She is still a nice person though. **

**I don't like Mike, Jessica, or Lauren so don't expect sweet things from them.**

**I intentionally didn't say much for Edward because next chapter you'll get a crap load from him. Maybe bigger than this crap load. **

**I don't hate or love Jacob (but I doubt he'll be with Bella) They are simply amigos. **

**If you have any questions about how Bella became blind just ask. But I won't tell you why she moved to forks. (You got one reason in this chapter. Another if you get the hidden message. Try to guess.)**

**Oh and Bella is only OCC in her head. She is the same shy person I guess but more outspoken in her head and to Angela. **

**I think that's it. Wait no….REVIEW PEOPLES!!!**

**Love you my little cupcakes (yeah I am calling all of you guys some type of delicious food from now on.)**

**Chynna! : ) 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/N: Heyyy. Thanks for all reviews. I was shocked when I saw all the reviews and author alert things. Love you mucho! Not much to say but…Eddie's chapter! Yep it's in the smexii vamps point of view. It will most likely Edward and Bella point of views. Maybe one day I may switch it up. **

I pulled up into the driveway and parked my Volvo into the garage. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were also inside. They were my adopted siblings. At least that is what we want the humans to believe.

"Tell me again why Emmett decided to run home instead of get in the car." Jasper asked in his country accent. That was a part of him that would never change.

"Emmett didn't make that decision. He thought it would be nice to roll around with a bear before we left and I'm not letting him get my car dirty." I replied while taking the keys out of the ignition.

"He'll be here in about 5 seconds." Alice poked her head her head to the front seat.

She was right. Exactly 5 seconds later Emmett opened the back seat door and scooped a giggling Rosalie out.

"I know where you are going to take me Jasper. Let's go!" Alice shot out of the car, closed the door, and pulled a jovial Jasper out.

I sighed and exited my silver car. After locking everything up I headed straight to my room.

"Hello Edward, how was the hunt?" Esme asked while she dusted some old Chinese porcelain from a few hundred years back.

"It was fine. You know mountain lions are my favorite but the bears are acceptable." I shrugged. I wasn't in the greatest of moods but Esme disserved nothing but kindness.

Esme acted as a mother to us and Carlisle was practically our father. We barely remember our biological parents; maybe a few details but nothing significant. When you live a life of eternity you need someone to keep you from going crazy. That's what Jasper and Emmett had with Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were there for me. But lately I have felt as though I was missing something.

_That's great honey. _She thought and smiled at me.

"I'm going to go read or something." I said and trudged up the stair. I didn't feel like running. Even though vampires are never out of energy, I just sometimes don't feel up to it.

In my room I sat turned _Debussy _on my stereo and sat on the black leather couch. There really wasn't much in my gold and black room: my couch, my stereo, piles of books, and piles of CDs. The only thing that made it come to life was the fact that Alice and Esme had designed everything.

My cell phone buzzed it my pocket. I pulled out the plastic contraption that Alice begged me to replace with something new and fancy.

_Tanya Denali. _

Tanya was an okay person. I occasionally find her annoying when she flirts with me. Emmett continuously calls me gay because I don't want to sleep with her. Of course Tanya was beautiful but I just didn't get that connection with her. When I look into her eyes I don't see us being together for eternity. Once I say that Emmett calls me gay again but that is the same way I see him looking at Rosalie.

"Hello Tanya."

"Hi, Edward." she purred into the phone. I could picture her now. Probably twirling her strawberry blonde hair between her fingers. "I was wondering if you wanted to come up and visit us. I'm pretty cold with out you."

I rolled my eyes at her way of flirting. 1) She lives in remote parts of Alaska; of course it's cold. 2) We are vampires our skin is already cold.

"Sorry Tanya I can't I need to go to school to keep up with the whole being human charade." I lied. I honestly didn't want to go to school. It's not very fun having to hear the thoughts of girls planning on how they would seduce you. Or the boys who would plan on seducing the girls. Why do human have to be so disgusting and perverted in their thoughts? Well that's not just humans; Emmett enjoys going into vivid descriptions of his sexcapades with Rosalie.

"Oh come on Edward. I missed you and it's lonely up here." she whined.

"Wait don't you have your two sisters, Irina and Kate, with you?" I replied.

"Jeez Edward why don't you full out reject me already!" I was shocked by her anger. "What is it that you don't like. Am I not pretty enough?"

"You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya." I sighed. "Of course, you're already well aware of that."

"Whatever Edward. I'll talk to you when you are in a better mood." She hung up.

I felt pretty bad after she hung up. Tanya is a great companion when she isn't trying to flirt with me. She's smart, funny, and loyal but I don't see what she sees. She sees a short relationship; maybe a few decades. I want something everlasting. I wanted to settle down with someone special, forever.

**The Next Day…**

The next morning Emmett, Jasper, and I waited for Alice and Rosalie to come down so we could head to school. Carlisle and Esme had to play the parts of the adoptive parents, so Carlisle would work at the hospital (something he's done his entire life) and Esme would be the 'stay at home mom.'

From what I was hearing Rosalie and Alice were in a heated debate about jeans. It honestly doesn't matter. They all look the same to me.

"Rose dark washed jeans go with this shirt!"

"No they do not!"

_How about we just leave them? _Emmett thought.

"You know for a fact that if we left them they would have our heads." I replied almost bored to death. Although I am already dead.

"I would rather watch paint dry then sit hear and have to listen to them bitch about some jeans." Emmet cried throwing his face in a pillow. The sad part about being a vampire is that you can't always tune things out.

"Ladies, we'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Jasper said while peering once over his Revolutionary War book. His thoughts were on repeat.

_This is totally wrong. That never happened during the war. _

I might just loose my mind

A little while later they finally came down. I went to my Volvo while the rest of them piled into Rosalie's ostentatious red BMW convertible.

It was an 11 minute commute even though it would take a human at least 30 minutes from where we live.

There was a few minutes left until first period would start so I just got out and lounged on the side of the car. Alice and Jasper came over to stand next to me.

"I saw a vision in the car; there's going to be a new girl at school today." Alice said to me as if it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Great, now someone else can attend the penitentiary." Unlike the rest of the rest of these humans we don't really care about the latest news/gossip. It was odd to hear Alice get so excited about it.

"She's different Edward. I saw it." She smiled staring at me with her golden eyes.

I tried to get inside of her head to see what she was thinking but all I heard was her singing America's National Anthem in Japanese.

"Whatever. I'm going to class." I walked off towards the school leaving a smirking Alice behind.

Mike Newton was running towards me. The kid was never punctual for anything and was more perverted then all of these, as Rosalie would say, 'meatballs' combined.

_Shit, I'm late. Hope the new girl doesn't get pissed. _

I'm guessing he was going to be her escort; I pity her soul to have to be paired with him. What authority would give him that job anyway?

He ran into the office which was to the right. I slowed my pace to hear the conversation.

"Hi Ms. Cope!" he attempted to hide his panting but failed. "You must be Isabella Swan."

She didn't respond. I find that pretty weird. Then again who would want to talk to him.

_Damn, this girl is hot. I would drop Jessica in a second to be with her for at least one night. _

"Hi. Bella is just fine." She had the most beautiful and distinct voice I have ever heard. If a crowed of a million would screaming at the top of their lungs I would still be able to hear her soft words.

What the hell am I saying? This is just another selfish human. That's what they all were: selfish, , dependant, unforgiving, extremely perverted humans. With Mike being the most perverted of them all.

I ran off to class trying to forget her voice. I placed it in the back of my head and promised myself to make it stay there.

**Spanish Class… **

Watching paint dry was sounding better and better. I hate having Spanish first period. It was the most boring class because I was already fluent in Spanish…Chinese, Japanese, German, and French! I mean what else do you do for decades other than learn all the languages you can?

_So did you see the new girl? I did! _

"No Alice, I didn't." She and Jasper were the only other 'Cullen's' in this class and I spoke so fast and so low that human ears wouldn't be able to pick up anything.

_Was the bear that you drank from sick or something because you are acting pretty bitter, my friend. _

"No Alice, my bear was not sick." I may have said that louder than I intended. I got a few odd stares and an angry glare from Senora Alvez.

_Nice Edward. Why don't you go ahead and tell them that you don't sleep at night or you'd rather have a cup of blood then a cup of tea? _

This time it was Rosalie from across the hall. To her, everything I do is wrong. She is still pissed about me not being attracted to her when we first met. She should really get over it. Not everyone is going to love her. Now she's the annoying sister I never wanted.

_Edward, calm your emotions I'm getting pissed at Ms. Al__vez for no reason. _

I feel bad for Jasper always trying to control his emotions. It's hard when you have to control your own blood thirst and try to stay calm when the room is swimming with different feelings.

"Sorry." I grunted to him.

**English (End of class before lunch)…**

Thirty more seconds until I have to make my way to hell. To the other students lunch was fun and relaxing but for me it was terrible. I had to constantly try to tune out everyone's voice but it's like a radio with no volume control. You can turn it to different stations but you can't turn it down.

_RIIIIINNNGGG_

Everyone practically killed each other while trying to get out. I just slowly walked towards the entrance. I was almost to the cafeteria until I saw a small brown haired girl with a metal cane. She was guiding her hand along the wall as if she was looking for something. She was obviously blind.

Her hands ran over the metal plate on the wall that read '_Cafeteria.' _She sighed in relief and pushed the door open. I almost didn't notice that I couldn't read her mind. I was extremely intrigued. I usually knew everything about a person without even talking to them. All I had to do was read their thoughts. Now I can't hear a thing.

She made her way into the cafeteria and I immediately felt the need to protect her. There was so many things that could hurt her. Crazy foot ball players throwing food and she could fall over a chair. I ran, at human pace, in front of her and pushed chairs out of the way. On her own she found the lunch line and I stood in front of her.

Then she tapped my shoulder. I instantly smelled her sweet scent. She smelled better than any other human I have ever encountered in my entire existence.

_Restrain yourself Edward. _I looked behind me and Jasper was glaring at me, sitting with Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett.

"Hey what is this stuff?" she asked curiously. It was the sweet voice from the office! She must be the new girl.

She was the only person at the school who has ever talked to a Cullen. Everyone just saw that they should run in the opposite direction. But she couldn't see. So I shielded my voice.

"Hell if I know. This stuff is probably alive." I quoted from Emmett. I think I was dead on with the Emmett impersonation.

She only picked up chips and a soda. That's not enough. Maybe I can get one of her dad, Chief Swan, to convince her to eat more. Or maybe sue the school for giving the kids unhealthy foods. Damn, vampires can't get involved with legal matters. People would get suspicious.

I can't get involved with this girl. So I just ran towards the table where the rest of them were sitting.

"What the hell were you thinking Edward? Talking to a human!" Rosalie whispered/yelled at me.

"I don't know. But just drop it."

We poked around with our lunches to make it look like we were eating. I looked over to my right and I saw Bella prodding the around with her cane. She was looking for an empty seat. None were available except the one between Alice and I. Shit, she was going to find it and sit down. You don't have to be Alice to figure that out. Speaking of which she was still singing foreign songs in her head.

Bella finally found the chair and put her soda and chips on the table. She pulled back her chair and I was immediately overwhelmed with her scent. The close proximity made want to attack her. And in the sexual. More like the vampire killing way. Ahhh Freesias.

_Who the hell does she think she is? _Rosalie thought maliciously. She obviously didn't pay attention to her so she didn't know she was blind. If she didn't have her cane you wouldn't know she was blind. Her large chocolate brown doe like eyes gave away her emotions. It was as if she was a open book.

"I think it's best to tell you that we are sitting here. You are probably wondering if anyone was here or not." Alice said to her sweetly. Leave it to Alice to want to form a friendship with a human that we would have to leave after graduation.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll just leave-" she began to stand.

I suddenly panicked as if I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay here with me. Jasper gave me a curious glance.

"Now wait you can stay." Thank God Alice made the decision before I did. "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen."

"Wait why wouldn't you know that we were here?" That asshole named Emmett had to say something. We don't know if her blindness was a touchy thing for her or not and he had to say something.

"Emmett…don't" Jasper said. At least he had some sense.

It seemed like Rosalie did too since she hit him with the purse. Who knows what the hell was in there.

"Ouch, Rosie." he rubbed his head. We all knew it really didn't hurt but Bella was here and he had to play the part.

"To answer your question Emmett, I'm blind. That's why I didn't know you were there." That sweet voice said again. I wonder if I can get her to talk all day.

"Wait I'm confused, if you are blind how did you know to look over here when you said my name?" Lovely Emmett. Let's ask her another question.

"Because you opened your trap and Jasper said your name. She just put a name to your loud and obnoxious voice." I was fed up with his questions. As soon as I started talking her scent filled my nose.

_You sound so constipated right now. _Emmett thought.

"Okay so you are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, I'm guessing Rosie is short for something else, and you are?" the sweet voice/beautiful eyes (maybe I should start calling her by her name) pointed us out. Almost as if she could see.

_Answer her! _Alice yelled mentally.

"Edward." I simply said. I probably still sounded as Emmett said 'constipated' but it's for her safety and the safety of everyone else in this room.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Bella." she said towards Alice.

Then came Newton.

**Biology… **

"…_We'll skip gym and go down to the river that's behind the school." _That was Angela Webber. She was a nice girl and the only one who didn't picture me naked. I like her.

Wait she was talking to Bella. They were planning on skipping gym. Well Bella would probably just sit on the bleachers but if she leaves the school she could get hurt or fall in the river. I can handle this. All I have to do is periodically check on her through Angela's mind.

Bella walked towards me at the back table. It was the only seat left and she felt around to find the stool.

"Um is anyone else sitting at this table." she asked curiously.

"Uh yes it's me Edward." She was close enough to touch and her freesia scent was even closer.

"Hey Edward are you-" She was about to ask until a sweaty Mike came running over.

"Bella, I'm so sorry; Jessica was-" I went back into Mike's mind to see what he was talking about. That bastard just left Bella there while he bickered with his girlfriend. Pig.

"Mike no it's totally fine. I have a new escort." She was so sweet and forgiving. A polar opposite of me, the monster.

"Oh. So who is it." Mike looked over at me seething.

_It better not be Cullen! _

As if he actually has a snowball's chance in hell with Bella.

"Angela."

"Okay everyone take your seats." the teacher announced.

**Later in Bio Class…**

_Edward all you have to do is closed all the doors and windows. Then attack the teacher. She would be the first to freak out. After that you just kill them all. Once by one…saving the best for last. Bella. _

_Riiinnnnnggg _

The monster in me stopped talking as soon the bell rang. I honestly wished that monster would die. It's a part of me now and I there's nothing I could do about it.

Next period was gym. Nothing too exciting. I just have to struggle when it came to the sports. Not that I'm bad it's just that I don't want to use to much vampire power and end up hurting someone and putting my family's secret in jeopardy.

As I entered the gymnasium I saw some people standing around already changed into the uniform. I passed giggling girls and just sat on the bleachers. The coach never expected a Cullen to wear the uniform. As if I would dress up in that ridiculous attire.

Then I remembered. Bella. I listened closely near the river and heard the rushing waters. Then there was Angela.

"_Big rock to your right to sit on." _

They must have gotten there safely. I tried to pay attention to the coach ,not because I actually cared, but because Bella deserved her privacy. Angela too.

Halfway through the game I checked in on the girls again.

"…_I got rejected from so many schools because they couldn't provide for someone whose sight was as bad as mine." _

I was appalled at Bella's confession. Not only was she open with that fact but she seemed okay with it. Almost as if she could understand why the schools wouldn't accept her. If I was with her during that time I would demand enrollment. Maybe that's what made her so special. The fact that she is so understandable and selfless.

**After School…**

I walked towards my Volvo noticing Alice and Jasper standing by my car.

"We're riding with you." Alice simply said.

"What happened to Rose and Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"Rose was pissed at you." When is she not? "Something about you fraternizing with humans. So she left before last period.; Emmett tagged along."

"Whatever let's just go." I unlocked the door and climbed inside.

Bella was just getting in the car with her dad. She's safe.

**At Home… **

I was sitting on the couch while Rosalie blabbed to Esme, Emmett and Jasper played video games, and Alice read a magazine.

"Esme he's going to get us all in trouble. Alice saw it. He's going to start talking to her and then become her friend."

"Oh Rosalie calm down. We'll talk with Carlisle when he gets home." I always loved Esme.

"I know you are worried about me Rosa-" I began.

"Edward this isn't about you, this is about the rest of us!" In Rosalie language she's just worried about her own ass.

_Oh boy what's going on. _

"Carlisle's here!" Alice announced.

"Yes I am now what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward is fraternizing with humans!" Rosalie exclaimed. For the love of god how old is she? She tattles like a six year old.

"I was not." I defended myself.

"Yet." Alice said peered once over her magazine.

"Thanks Alice." I said to her sarcastically.

"Anytime." She smiled.

"How about we all wait to see what happens. Alice's visions are subjective so we don't know if something will change." Of course Carlisle was the reasonable one.

We all went our separate ways and I headed to my room to listen to music. I couldn't stand being around Rosalie for a minute longer.

Debussy filled my room and those deep brown eyes took over my brain.

Shit!

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed Edward. It was so hard starting it off. **

**Crazy Story my friend went to the Secret Valentine tour with The Cab The Maine and a bunch of other bands. Well she met the lead singer of The Cab and she told him to say my name on camera and she totally didn't expect him to say that he wanted to marry me and get in bed with me. I spazzed out like the crazy fan girl I am. Just wanted to tell you guys because I told about everyone. Even my mom who could care less. Hehe **

**Oh yeah I can't always find grammatical mistakes or spelling errors so if someone wants to be my beta thingy please email me. I haven't had a beta person before so if someone would send me a message or something that would be awsome! **

**Revieww Pleaseee! **

**~Chynna! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks so much for all the love everyone! I seriously appreciate it. This chapter will be in Bella's point of view. I'm not going to do that thing where you do a chapter in one point of view and then the next chapter is the same thing but in someone else's point of view. It's very repetitive and annoying to me. I know **

**I did it for Bella's first day at the school but it was only to get things set up for the plot and whatnot. **

**Enough of my blabbing here's Bella. **

It's been a few days and now it was Friday. I haven't spoken to the Cullens since my first day. They were all really nice but I doubt we would be friends, maybe just mere acquaintances. I didn't think of it as a big deal but apparently everyone else did. Including Angela at lunch.

"Bella, I don't want to seem like everyone else and snoop into others business but what happened at the Cullen table on Monday." she asked. It was just the three of us at the table. Ben, Angela, and I. Yep I'm so the third wheel.

"Well, first Edward asked me out, then Rosalie wanted to be my best friend, and finally we all planned on having an early morning brunch tomorrow." I said sarcastically while picking out the fries that Ben got for me. Bless his heart.

"Oh be serious Bella. There are so many rumors about you and the Cullens going around." she replied.

"I don't see why it matters. All I did was say hi and introduce myself and they did the same." I shrugged.

"Well Bella the Cullens are really reserved people. I mean outside of their group you are the only other person they have ever spoken to if it wasn't about academics. They only talk to each other and teachers. Everyone was shocked that they even said two words to the new girl." Ben said.

"Lovely. Well it's over now and they'll probably never speak to me again." I replied and then came Mike.

Mike was a very strange boy who constantly asked me out. I asked Angela if I should go out with him but she said no. Apparently he was a perv that tries to bed every girl in Forks.

He was determined, which may be good to put on college applications, and asked me out at least twice a day. And every time I would let him down gently or use Angela as an excuse to make it seem as if I had plans.

"Hello Bella." I felt him next to me and I could tell he was attempting to seduce me. Mission failed my friend.

"Hi Bella!" The chipper voice was obviously Jessica. I thought she was a nice girl until Angela told me to steer clear.

Apparently, Jessica hated me because of the attention I got from Mike. Angela described her with curly brown hair and the devils horns peaking from underneath. She was also a gossiper and I didn't need Angela to tell me that. Everyday at lunch she would talk about someone or something. Her best friend Lauren, or as Angela says her minion, was always with her. Lauren was indifferent when it came to me until Tyler started to become a bit nicer. So now both Jessica and Lauren hate me because their boyfriends or whatever Mike was to Jessica had wandering eyes.

"I heard you guys talking about the Cullens." Jessica said. Of course she did. They girl practically had a gossip radar.

"Not really we were just-" Angela began.

"Don't even try Bella." I was taken back by Jessica's words.

"Try what?"

"To get with a Cullen." she began. "They are all together. Alice with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett."

"I thought they were all siblings?" I was confused. Unless…incest…ew.

"They are adoptive siblings. Dr. Carlisle Cullen adopted them all. It's like he is some matchmaking service." she sighed. "I wish I was a part of that family, so I could be matched with Edward."

"I'm still confused why you'd think I would want to get with a Cullen." I said to her.

"Sometimes I forget that you're blind." she laughed. "But they are all extremely beautiful. Edward with his amazing sex hair. Emmett and his muscles. Oh and I can't forget Jasper and his sweet southern accent."

"Thank you Jessica for your vivid description. You should right a book!" Angela said sarcastically. I giggled and knew that Jessica was probably glaring at her. "Let's start going to class Bells."

She kissed Ben goodbye and we walked to the hallway.

"You know the only reason Jessica is nice to you is because Mike likes you." she said. "Please don't become friends with her."

"Don't worry I don't plan on it." I laughed. "She hugged me this morning when I was getting out of the car and I think she was attempting to kill me."

"Stupid jealous bitch." Angela murmured.

"I know. She thinks I actually have some sort of feelings for Mike."

"Well that's not exactly what she is jealous of." She replied. I was curious so I told her to continue.

"Well since yesterday Edward Cullen has been looking at you during lunch. He wasn't here on Tuesday and Wednesday. But yesterday and today he was just staring at you. Jessica has wanted Edward since the Cullens moved here. She spread a rumor saying that Edward had feelings for her. So she dated Mike thinking it would make Edward jealous so he would confront her about the 'feelings' she claims he has." Angela explained.

"So was Edward jealous?" I asked.

"Nope. The boy could care less. Didn't even glance at her. So when she noticed him staring at you. She was livid. That's why she kept making it seem as if you didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with him." We made it to our lockers and she walked me to Bio.

"If he is as good looking as Jessica says I doubt I have a chance." I shrugged. "I'm too plain. Not much to look at." Suddenly she stopped and I felt her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, the last time you saw yourself you hadn't hit puberty yet. You. Are. Hot. You don't see it so you really don't know. If I wasn't with Ben…" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Uh no. I don't play for that team." I smiled. And pushed her hands off my shoulders.

"Whatever my little insecure virginal delinquent. We are going to talk about getting you a boyfriend later." She giggled and my face heated up. "Toodles!"

I laughed and walked towards the back to find my seat. I got settled and waited for class to begin. We were a few minutes early.

"Hello Bella." It was the soft velvety voice from Monday.

"Um Edward?" I asked hoping it was him.

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to speak after Monday. I wasn't here on Tuesday and Wednesday because of…some personal issues I needed to mend." His sweet scent filled my nostrils and his even sweeter voice entered my ears. It made me feel as if I was in an entirely different world. I almost forgot to answer him.

"Oh it's okay." I smiled reassuringly.

"So have you enjoyed your first week at Forks?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not used to the cold and dampness of Forks but I can adapt."

"Where were you before you came here?" Why is he now so curious about my life?

"Arizona. But I'm a Steelers fan so don't hold anything against me." I joked. He laughed and it sounded beautiful. I felt proud that I could make him laugh.

"I'm not much of a football person myself, but Emmett is. I'll make sure he knows you're a Steelers fan so he won't go into a long lecture about how the Steelers are cooler than the Cardinals." he chuckled and I grinned back. "What made you move here, to this dreary depressing town."

"Well my parents are divorced and my mom is dating a minor league baseball player. He needs to travel a lot and I know my mom wants to go but she had me to look after. So I just moved with my dad so she wouldn't feel so held down." I explained.

"So you moved here for your mother's happiness but not your own?" I knew his face was probably scrunched up with confusion.

"Well I'm not unhappy so I'm doing this for her." I said.

"That's really nice of you."

"Thanks." I could feel the blush coming on.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but would it be okay if I could drive you home after school?" I was astonished that he was so forward but I was even more astonished that he actually wanted to drive me.

"Um I don't…" I stuttered not knowing whether to say yes or no.

"You don't have to say yes. I just wanted to get to know you. Maybe we can talk more." I said.

"Okay then. I'll give a call to my dad before last period."

"Great." He said and then class began.

**After Biology in the Office….**

"Ms. Cope may I use the phone I need to call my dad." I said.

"Oh my gosh what happened! Is the school going to get a lawsuit!" She cried. She didn't even ask if I was hurt. Lovely.

"No I just need to tell my dad that a friend of mine can drive me home today." I explained. There was an audible sigh and I held back the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Here's the phone. Do you need me to dial the numbers?" She asked as if I was 7. Wait no, some 7 year olds can dial the number by themselves.

"No think I've got it." I heard the clump of her putting the phone base on the counter. I found it and picked up the phone. After finding the Braille on the number 5 (which is on all phones) I dialed Charlie's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Oh gosh is Bella okay? What happened?!" he asked frantically.

"I am offended. I bet if I wasn't blind then you wouldn't have freaked like that." I replied calmly.

"I'm sorry Bella. What is it that you need?"

"Well a friend of mine said they could drop me off at home today. I wanted to call to tell you that you didn't need to pick me up." I said.

"Bella, I'll let you go because it's Friday and I want you to make some friends other than Angela." Blindness doesn't restrict friendships. "Make sure to call when you get home. I may be a bit late."

"Okay dad. And I'm spending the night at Angela's house tomorrow. Thanks bye!" I quickly hung up not wanting him to worry about my safety.

"Oh Bella you learn so fast. You manipulate your dad like I manipulate mine." I knew it was Angela behind me as she said that with mock pride.

"Whatever let's go." I laughed and we walked out of the office.

"Lucky for you my parents will be out of town for the weekend." she said as we walked down towards the river. Once again skipping gym.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to spend time with Ben since your parents are gone." I said while bumping my shoulder with hers while smiling.

"Oh don't worry. I will be with him for the rest of the night. This weekend shall be girls night." she said.

"You know I've never been to a sleepover." I said. "My mom was afraid I'd get hurt with my poor sight." I found the familiar path to the rock I always sat on.

"Gasp! Then we must make this the best sleepover ever. You can come over at 7 and we will eat junk food. Then 20 years later we'll regret all the carbs that we'll consume tomorrow nigh!" I giggled with her.

"You wouldn't believe what happened in bio today." I smiled.

"You dissected a monkey and it jumped up and attacked the math teacher for giving us so much homework?" she said excitedly.

"Sadly no. But Edward Cullen and I talked." She gasped and urged me to go on. "Well he just asked me where I was from and stuff and then we talked about foot ball."

"Ew gross why football?" I knew she had a disgusted look on her face. Angela didn't really like sports. Hence skipping gym almost everyday.

"Let me continue. So we were talking and he asks if he can drive me home after school." another gasp. "We'll at first I was really shocked and didn't know if he was some killer creep so I didn't answer. Then he says it's totally my choice and he just wanted to get to know me better. So I said yes. That's why I called my dad."

"Aw Bella you sound like a little girl getting her first crush." she squealed. I have never heard her squeal.

"Edward was just being friendly. And he is not my crush!" I said defiantly.

"Aw you're going through the first stage of getting a crush; denial. After denial is acceptance and then you two will be the cutest couple at Forks high. Other than Ben and I of course." I rolled my eyes while she went on and on about how to get Edward and I together.

**A While Later… **

Angela and I were walking back to the parking lot when she whispered in my ear.

"Edward is looking at you standing next to his car. C'mon I'll walk you." she took my arm and walked me towards the car. "This is so exciting."

"If I didn't know any better than I would have thought you were getting in the car." I raised my eyebrow.

"Shut it and let's go."

"Hello Bella. Angela." Edward said in his soft smooth voice.

"Oh hi Edward. I'll leave you two alone. See ya tomorrow Bells!" she said.

"Alright. I'll be at your house by 7." I smiled and I knew she was walking off.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I ran my hand long the car and I knew I was walking around the back. My fingers went across some letters that spelled "VOLVO".

"Hmm a Volvo. Nice." I smiled. My fingers felt the back seat door handle so I kept moving. I expected more metal but there was nothing.

"I opened the door for you. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?" I heard the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"You'd be like every other guy in America." I laughed while getting inside and folding up my cane. I felt and heard the car door close while the driver's door opened.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as the car turned on. It made a very soft relaxing purr.

"I honestly don't know. I just wanted to learn more about you. You seem like such an interesting person." he said. I was taken back.

"You must be kidding. I'm not that interesting." I laughed.

"Oh Bella how wrong you are." he replied. "Tell me your likes and dislikes."

"I really like reading and writing. I really like classical music. My mom got me into it and then I became obsessed with Clair De Lune."

"Really? I love classical music. What do you read?" he seemed really interested.

"Wuthering Heights. I've read it 6 times." I said. I thought about how strange that sounded coming from a person of sightlessness. "Of course I read it in Braille."

"Is it hard for you." he asked quietly. I almost didn't hear him.

"Is what hard?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about. I just felt the need to hear him say it.

"Being blind. How do you get by with not being able to see."

"Well I was born with really bad sight so it's not like I could see perfectly fine then the next day I was completely blind. It just got worse and worse and I learned how to live with it early on. Being blind was inevitable and there's nothing I could do to stop it. Then by the time I turned 13 I was completely blind."

"Retinoschisis."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Carlisle got me into medicine and the human body. I spent a year learning all about the eyes and the brain. I wish I could make you see again." he said. For some reason I believed him.

"I don't. Sometimes it's better being blind. Not having to see what people hate seeing. Like if I walk a tight rope someone can't say to me 'Don't look down'. When you're blind you can't judge someone by their looks. You just end up with their personality." I countered.

"You'll never be able to judge a book by its cover." he said.

"Yeah." I smiled. For once someone understood me.

"Well we are here." he said.

"How did you know where I lived."

"I drove around until I found a house with a police car in front." he laughed and I joined him.

"Charlie must've been worried so he came home early." I said shaking my head. "Thanks for the ride Edward."

"Anytime Bella." he said. I heard nothing else so I took that as a sign to get out so I started to unfold my cane. Of course he went around to open the door for me.

"Hey before you go I was wondering if you wanted to have brunch tomorrow with my sister Alice and I." he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great I'll be hear by 11. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I waved and then walked up the familiar porch.

I guess I am having brunch with the Cullens.

**A/n: That chapter was fun. I love a squealing Angela. I feel like this chapter was short by I don't know it was 8 ½ pages. Next chapter is Edwards point of view. He is a very confused lad so be prepared for that. **

**I might have a few errors. So i'm looking for a beta! : ) **

**~Chynna!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Hello people. Once again thankies for all the love!! Especially Pinkmechelle. I think you reviewed almost every chapter since I started! Heart you! 3**_

_**On With Edward! **_

_As I watched her chest moved up and down I thought about this past week. After first meeting Bella on Monday I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that if I spent another moment in Forks I would jump Bella. That would result in me either killing her or molesting her. Both wouldn't go over very well. _

_So on Tuesday I came to see if I could control myself but before school even started I had to leave. She was a few feet away and the weather was windy. Before I knew it I was in my car tearing up the road. _

_I know where you are going. Please come back soon. _

Alice had said to me mentally. She knew where I was going before I did. And then it clicked. Alaska. So that's what I did. I went to Alaska to hunt and just get away from it all. Of course Tanya was thrilled to see me; probably thinking I came for her.

When I explained my situation she said some stuff that shocked me.

_Flashback…_

"_Oh Edward I knew you'd come." Tanya cried and ran down the front porch when she saw my Volvo pull up. "I was wondering what took you so long." _

"_Well I've been experiencing some problems." I sighed and look up at the night stars. _

"_Would you like me to solve them for you." She said seductively. "C'mon we should go inside." _

_We walked into the house and passed Kate and Irina. I politely greeted them and Tanya lead me upstairs. We made it to one of the bedrooms that was probably hers. _

_I walked inside and she closed the door and smirked at me. I didn't even want to read her mind and see all the dirty thoughts. _

"_So Edward, what's been going on?" She asked gliding over towards me while I sat at the leather couch. _

"_It's about this girl." I said quietly, but I knew she heard me. _

"_A girl?" She had an appalled look on her face. I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. _

"_Yes. A girl. A human girl that I've been having problems with." I said. _

"_Oh. So that's why you came." She said to herself. She looked sad but quickly got over it. _

"_Just go hunting again if it hurts so much." she shrugged and sat next to me. _

"_It's not just her blood. It's everything about her calls me to her. She's beautiful and smart…I don't know what to do." _

"_You're in love with her." Tanya said simply. _

"_I highly doubt I'm in love with a human. She's attractive and smart that doesn't mean I want to spend eternity with her. It's not like I can." I retorted. _

"_I'm actually not surprised you fell in love with a human. You rejected so many vampires I was wondering if there were many left in the world. I guess you wanted a different species." She said as if I didn't just say I didn't love her. _

"_Tanya we just met yesterday. The only thing I've ever said to her was 'Hi, I'm Edward'." I tried to explain to her. _

"_Well Edward, there is such a thing as love at first sight. It was probably the attraction first. What was she thinking when she first saw you?" she asked. _

"_That's just it. I don't know I can't read her mind, at all. And another thing is that she's blind." I said desperately trying to find an answer the confusion of it all. _

"_Oh I see. You are interested in her because you can't read her mind like you can for everyone else in the world. And she's blind so she can't judge you by your looks. I'm guessing she isn't very dependent?" she asked. _

"_Not really. She tries to do things on her own but I just feel the strange need to protect her." If felt good to get some of these things out. _

"_Then I can't tell you what to do. You'll have to do this on your own, Edward. It's your first love so I can understand the confusion." she said sympathetically while patting my shoulder. _

"_Thanks for your help. I should be getting back. The rest of the family is probably worried." I said. _

_End of Flashback… _

To be honest I was happy that the real Tanya came out and she didn't attempt to seduce me. On the ride back I thought about everything that happened.

_Am I really in love with Bella? _No. I can't be. She is just a human and I could put her in all sorts of danger. I got it!

I'm not in love with Bella at all. I'm just intrigued by her as a person. The fact that I can't read her mind makes me want to know what's going on inside that mind of hers. I just find her attractive which makes it seem like I want more from her. But I don't. And the fact that she's blind makes me protective of her. I mean who wouldn't be. I wouldn't want the girl that captures my attention to end up in the hospital because of her sightlessness.

Even after spending time with Bella in my car I knew I could do this. I didn't need help from Tanya or Alice or anyone else for that matter. I could do this on my own, I smiled to myself.

I stood from the white rocking chair and jumped through Bella's window after giving her a last glance. Her mouth was slightly opened and her hair was fanned out over the pillow.

I ran, vampire speed, to my Volvo down the street and drove home to pick up Alice.

**After Picking Up Alice… **

"Tell me again why you had to come?" I asked slightly aggravated by her excited attitude.

"Well, I want to know about Bella just as much as you do." Doubt it. "And just in case something happens I'll be there to restrain you."

"How would it look if a 2 foot tall girl was able to tackle me down?" I asked raising my eyebrow and looking over to the passenger seat.

"First of all I am about 5 feet tall so shove it! And second of all….well I don't know. Maybe I just want to see Bella." she exclaimed.

"Whatever we are here now anyway." I said while taking the key out of the ignition.

"I'll go get Bella. I already had a vision of her dad flipping out if he knew she was going with a boy." she said.

"What makes you any better?" I joked.

"I'll act as if I didn't hear that Edward." she hopped out and slammed the car door. She knows I hate it when people do that.

_Hehe. _She giggled mentally.

I watched as Alice walked up the porch steps and rang the bell. About a minute later Chief Swan came down.

"Oh hello." he said surprised.

"Hi, Chief Swan. I'm Alice Cullen." she stuck out her hand for him to shake. I was surprised that he was unfazed by her cold hand. Well Bella had the same reaction. The apple must not fall far from the tree.

"Are you looking for Bella?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"C'mon inside and I'll be right there." he looked out towards my car and frowned before closing the door behind Alice.

"Is there a reason why there's a boy in the car?" he asked suspiciously. The door may have been closed and Chief Swan may have been whispering but I heard everything loud and clear.

"Edward is only here to drive us around. He isn't very important." Alice whispered back smiling.

_Suck on that Eddie. _She said.

Through her mind I could see him nod and smile acceptingly. He went upstairs to get Bella. I hear him enter her room and it sounded as if she was listening to music.

"Hey Bells, Alice is here." he said.

"Great. I'm on my way." her bell like voice rang throughout my head. What is wrong with me?

"Bells I slipped some pepper spray in your bag just in case. You might want to use it on that Edward kid." he whispered to her. I chuckled at the thought of Bella using pepper spray on me.

"Okay dad thanks." she said and I heard her walk slowly down the stairs.

"Bella, hi!" Alice said excitedly. I don't understand how the girl could constantly be so chipper. "You look great."

"Thanks." I didn't know need to read Alice's mind to know she was probably blushing. "Is..uh Edward here?"

"Yeah he's in the car let's go." I could here the grin in Alice's voice. I immediately ran around the car to open the doors.

The two girls said their goodbyes to Charlie and walked towards the car.

"Bella you can sit in the front." Alice said smirking at me.

She shrugged and felt the open door. She slid inside and folded up her cane.

"Hello Bella." I smiled.

"Hi, Edward. I'm really glad you guys invited me to brunch." she smiled. "I've never had a combination of breakfast and lunch before so I'm pretty excited."

"Oh we are both super excited to be spending time with you Bella." Alice smiled.

_I have such a good feeling about her Edward! _She cried in her head.

**Brunch With Two Cullens **

Alice and I decided on taking Bella to an Italian restaurant. After debating over Italian or Chinese. I ended up winning because Emmett pointed out a brilliant fact.

"Her name is Bella of course she likes Italian food." he had said. That earned him with an eye roll from both Alice and Rosalie.

So we were now sitting down reading the menu pretending that we were actually interested.

"So Bella what do you think you'd want or do you want me to read some stuff off for you." Alice asked politely.

"Hmm Do they have the mushroom ravioli?" she asked.

"Yeah they do." Alice said.

They waiter came with her pen and pad. I could barely pay attention to anything she was saying because Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder while ordering. She exposed her neck and I saw her pale neck. Her skin was almost as pale as mine and I could see the jugular in her neck.

_Edward calm down. Your eyes are dark. _Alice scolded me.

I nodded and inhaled the Italian smell in the restaurant. Disgusting.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you much earlier, Alice. What are some things you like to do?" Bella asked.

Oh hell. Alice practically jumped out of her seat with excitement. This always happens when she talks about-

"Shopping. I love shopping all the time. I usually make Rosalie model stuff for me but you seem like a perfect-"

"Victim." I interrupted her. "When you're sucked into Alice's crazy shopping addiction you are considered a victim. I was once a victim."

Bella began to giggle. For some strange reason my chest felt warm. Almost as if my heart was beating again. Maybe I was sick. I need to talk to Carlisle about it.

"Edward is just exaggerating." Alice sighed. "At least I'm not a piano addict."

"You play the piano?" Bella asked.

"Uh yeah." I said sheepishly.

"That's really cool. Can I hear you play sometime?" she asked as if she really wanted to hear me play. I could deny her of that.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Edward doesn't just play piano he is amazing at it." Alice gushed. If I could blush I probably would.

"Now I'm really excited about hearing you play." she smiled. "My mom wanted me to play when I was younger and could still see a bit so I could be like the female Stevie Wonder. But she took my out because me teacher was impatient since I sucked at it."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have sucked if you had a better teacher." I said. "Maybe I could help you."

"That'd be great." she blushed. Once again reminding me of the sweet blood that lies underneath her pale skin.

"Here's your food." The waiter said placing the mushroom ravioli. Thank god the disgusting smell took me out of my Bella induced haze.

While Bella ate her food we all sat at talked about random things. Alice was currently talking to her about all the places we've traveled to.

"We all backpacked along Mt. Kilimanjaro. It was fun but it wasn't as fun as all the gift shops." Bella giggled. "Have you traveled anywhere?"

"In my head." she replied. " I never had the opportunity to travel but I always wanted to. I read in books about all these beautiful places but I've never went or seen it."

"Bella please don't hate me but I just wanted to know how you cope with it all?" It was obvious what Alice was asking her and didn't want her upset.

"It's been easier. My mom took me to places where I could handle being blind and be able to live through life." she simply replied. "You probably aren't use to being around someone like me but it really isn't a big deal. Of course it hurts a lot of people but some people just brush it off. Yeah, things may be tough but you learn how to get through it all."

"How did you become blind? Or where you born with it?" Alice asked. Nosy little pixie.

"Well I was born with retinoschisis which is an eye disease. My eye sight was bad from the start and when I turned 13 I just couldn't see anymore." I shrugged while cutting her last ravioli in half.

"I couldn't do that like you could Bella. I would go crazy if I couldn't see the colors of all the clothes I have." Alice said amazed.

"Well all you have it do is color coordinate everything and remember where each color is. My closet is coordinated by the rainbow." She replied.

"I should do that, it would make everything easier to find." Alice exclaimed. "Damn Bella you are so inspirational!"

"Glad to be of your assistance." Bella smiled.

"Let's go so I can coordinate my closet!" Alice exclaimed before calling the waiter over for the check.

**At Bella's house… **

"We're here." I said to no one in particular. Of course they didn't listen.

The two of them conversed the half time about clothing organization and the other half was spent talking about Bella's childhood.

"So I held the lady's hand she had no idea who I was. I thought she was my mom but she kept saying 'I don't know your mother.'. I cried until my mom came and found me." Bella giggled. "It totally wasn't my fault they were both wearing the same faux fur coat."

"Wow Bella, holding random women's hands and stealing stuff." Alice laughed. "What else do you do hot wire cars?"

"I only do that on weekends." She joked. "And the stealing stuff wasn't my fault either. I thought my mom bought the toy but apparently she didn't."

The girls laughed and I couldn't help but do the same. The mental picture of Bella stealing made me laugh. The fact that she could laughed of sightlessness amazed me. This girl is completely unpredictable.

"I should be going. Angela is letting me sleep over at her place." she sighed sounding as if she didn't want to leave. "Sorry I didn't ask earlier but would you like to come Alice. I mean I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind.

"No it's okay I have a closet to organize." Alice smiled. I took this as a good time to go open her door which I did.

"Okay. I'll see you guys on Monday." Bella smiled, unfolded her cane, before she stepped out. "Thanks Edward."

That feeling came back again when she said my name. My dead heart felt as if it were moving again and the warmth came back to my chest.

"Anytime."

I walked around the car and sat in the drivers seat. Before pulling off we made sure she got inside safely.

"I saw the way you looked at her Edward. You like her." Alice smiled.

"I do like her. I admire her strength even though she doesn't have possession of something most, well all humans can't live without." I replied.

"Oh please Edward. You like her the other kind of way. I see the way you look at her." she poked my shoulder.

"How could you not look at her that way. Bella's very positive and you can't help but feel that way around her." I said.

"When you finally fall in love with her don't come running to me if you don't know what to do."

"I doubt I'm going to fall in love with her." I rolled my eyes at her insanity. "I'm a vampire she's a human. It would never work. We live entirely different worlds. How do you know she won't go running for the hills once she finds out what we are?"

"You plan on telling her?" she said suspiciously.

"If I do start a relationship with her- which I doubt- then I owe it to her to tell her what I am. Give her the opportunity to run away." I said while turning up the road towards the house.

"Okay Edward. I won't tell you what the future may hold but please promise me you'll be open minded." I knew I shouldn't have looked at her. There were those puppy dog eyes.

"I promise."

**A/n: Hoped you like it. The point of the brunch was for Edward to and Alice to learn more about how Bella goes through being blind. And some Bella/Alice bonding time. I think the two mesh so well as friends! **

**Edward constantly says he doesn't love Bella but don't believe him. He thinks she's attractive but obviously doesn't agree with a vampire/human relationship. **

**I needed Tanya to have two sides. Supportive and seducing. She had those sexual feelings for Edward but if he's in love she doesn't want to get in the way of that. **

**So please review guys! **

**~Chynna : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you guys for all the love!! 3. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have a research paper and a chemistry project due this week so I have been pretty busy. I would have updated before but I had to go to New York to see a dog breeder. Soo I may get a puppy! Ah I am super excited. **

**Enough of my chattering. Here's Bella's point of view. **

"Hey I'm outside. Hurry up lady!" Angela shouted in the phone.

"Honey I'm blind not deaf. I'll be outside in a second." I replied and shut my cell phone. I grabbed the duffel bag off of my bed and hurried downstairs.

"Okay call me if you need anything. Anything at all." Charlie said worriedly.

"Dad I'll be okay. Angela and I are just going to eat junk food, play games, and maybe watch a stupid gory movie." I sighed.

"Okay Bells. Just be safe."

"Goodbye father." I said and walked out side with my cane. Angela honked the horn twice and I knew where the car was.

"So how was your drive with Mr. Edward Cullen." she asked excitedly.

"Gosh, I just got in. No 'how are you Bella?' or 'what did you do today?'" I replied while folding up my cane.

"Oh for the love of god Bella stop beating around the bush. Give me the details!" she said. "Did you guys kiss? Are you in a relationship now?"

"Calm down Angela. All he did was drive me home and we talked a little."

"Oh, that's not exciting. But it will be soon!" I could feel the excitement radiating off of her as she began to drive down the street.

"Well he did invite me to brunch." There was an audible gasp. "And I said yes. It was just me, him, and his sister."

"Gross he invited the bitchy sister? Please say he didn't"

"No Angela he didn't. He invited the nice one Alice." I replied.

"I've never truly spoken to a Cullen before but Alice seems pretty nice."

"Yeah she is." I shrugged. "And so is Edward." I smiled.

"Do you have a thing for Mr. Edward Cullen?" she asked. I could picture the smirk on her face.

"Oh please Angela. I like Edward-"

"Ha you said it! You like Edward. You like Edward!" she interrupted. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"As I was saying; I like Edward because he is a gentleman and a really nice person. We happen to have a lot in common." I concluded.

"Bella you can't see this but Edward is amazingly gorgeous." she said. "If he wants to start something with you, I suggest you jump on it."

"I doubt he would want to." I sighed fiddling with the wrist strap of the cane.

"Here we go again with the insecure Bella." Angela sighed. "Promise me, if he decides to ask you out or something you'll say yes."

I thought about it and I know I'd say yes. Edward was really nice and a perfect gentleman. And if he is as good looking as everyone says then of course I would go out with him.

"I promise." I said to her.

**Later at Angela's house… **

I thought my stomach would explode from all the food we consumed. Chocolate, Popcorn, ice cream, pizza. Ugh I feel sick.

"If I eat one more thing, I think I may blow chunks." Angela sighed. I threw my head across the back of the sofa.

"Thank god I won't be able to see that." I sighed.

"You won't see it but you may feel it." she groaned and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I didn't get to ask you earlier but did you get Mr. Edward Cullen's phone number?" she asked.

"Must you keep calling him Mr. Edward Cullen?" I asked. "And no I didn't get his number and he didn't get mine either. I'm starting to think you like him since you keep talking about him." I smirked.

"Nah Edward maybe sexy and all but I don't like the depressed type." she said simply. "He's lucky you came or I would have pinned him as gay."

I giggled at her confession and couldn't help but feel happy that she didn't like him. Where the hell did that jealousy come from?

"Ugh let's go to bed. I'm sick of watching the blonde chick get her liver taken out by a were wolf." she sighed and began picking up pillows.

I nodded and helped her take the empty bowls to the kitchen.

"Just put them on the counter to your left. I can throw 'em in the sink tomorrow." she sighed. "On ward to sleep." she cried tripping up the stair.

I laughed and followed her.

_____

"Hurry the hell up Helen Keller we have to go to the Education facility!" Angela yelled through the window.

It was Monday and I was tired. I completely forgot about my math homework so I was up all night trying to understand the complicated assignment. Then I overslept and had to rush to get ready. In the process I almost fractured my skull trying to get my book bag. Thank the heavens Angela called me to say she would take me to school in her new Toyota Camry Hybrid. Apparently her parents were proud that she didn't throw a crazy house party and them leaving was just a test. So they gave her a car. Whoopie! .

I said my goodbyes to Charlie and locked the front door.

"Damn Bells, you look like shit. What happened?" Angela with a grimace in her tone. I slid inside the car and threw my book bag in the back.

"Ouch Bella. What's in there?" Ben's voice cried from the back seat. We finally pulled off towards the school.

"Sorry Ben. It's my math book that probably hit you." I sighed resting my head on the back of the chair. "And math is the reason why I feel so shitty. After our sleep over Sue came over and we hung out all day. I totally forgot about the math homework."

"Yikes you pulled an all nighter?" Angela asked and I nodded.

"Wait you two had a sleep over?" Ben asked. "Did you wear sexy lingerie and have pillow fights?"

"Just act sick Bella and you'll be able to sleep in the nurses office. I've done than before. And no Ben we did not have a pillow fight now shut up you perv." Angela exclaimed.

"I may be the occasional perv but you do love me." he said sweetly.

"Yes I do." I heard the smile in her voice.

"You two are sickening." I said with my eyes closed leaning back against the seat.

"When you're with Edward then you'll understand." Angela said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and we turned into the parking lot.

"Still a few more minutes until class starts." Ben said. "We can chill with Mike and Jessica."

"Yay." I said sarcastically. Angela parked the car and I left my bag in the back seat. I leaned against the passenger seat door with Ben to my right.

"Mr. Edward Cullen is staring at you from across the parking lot." Angela's voice was next to me with Ben.

"Here we go again." I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"Oh come on Bella. The two of you are destined to be together." Angela sighed.

"If that's what you want to believe." I said and the bell rang.

I began to walk towards the door until I remembered my bag. I got the keys from Angela and walked towards the Camry.

After unlocking the door and pulling out my bag I heard screams. I thought it was just a bunch of kids messing with the freshman as usual until I heard Angela scream my name.

Then there was nothing.

_______

I was used to darkness. Not being able to see darkness was all I had. Of course I created my own pictures in my mind and sometimes that just wasn't enough. But now this was a different type of darkness. The darkness where I couldn't hear or feel anything.

_Beep…beep…beep. _

I finally heard something. And I was relieved. Although the beep was annoying and monotonous I was glad that something seemed to feel real again.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" It was Angela. I knew her voice. "If you can hear me wiggle your fingers around.

I attempted to move my fingers around but my entire body seemed to ache. I heard a loud groan filled with pain. It sounded like it came from me.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad you're okay." Angela cried. "It's all my fault. I knew I should have walked with you to the car."

"Angela…not your fault.." I tried to say.

"It'd be best if you were to just relax." I heard a calm smooth voice on the opposite side of Angela. I've never heard him before. "I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen."

I couldn't respond to his greeting because of Angela.

"Oh Bells it was terrible. When you went back to my car Tyler's van skidded on some ice. He tried to stop but he couldn't. And he ended up hitting you." Angela cried. "Thank goodness Edward came."

"Edward?" I was completely confused. How was Edward able to save me from being squished between two cars when he was across the parking lot?

"Yeah. If he hadn't of come sooner things would have been so much worse." Angela said and I felt her grab my hand.

"Is he here?" My hoarse voice asked.

"Yeah. He's in the waiting room. I'll tell him to come in so the two of you can talk." Angela walked out.

"Bella your father will be here in about 20 minutes." Dr. Cullen said before leaving too.

I sat here waiting for Edward to arrive. I'm still so confused. Angela had told me that Edward was across the parking lot before the bell rang. Then we walked towards the school but I went back because I forgot my bag. That wouldn't have given Edward enough time to save me. No matter how fast he ran.

"Bella how are you." I heard the velvety voice and I immediately knew that it was Edward.

"Just a bit sore but nothing I can't handle." I smiled. "How are you?"

"You shouldn't worry about me." he said.

"I can't help but be a tad wary about your well being." I shrugged. "How did you get to me anyway."

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you weren't you were across the parking lot like Angela said." I replied now even more confused then I was before.

"You may have hit your head Bella. I was right next to you." he said confused as if I was the crazy one.

"Edward, no you weren't. I know I'm not crazy and I need the truth now." I demanded.

"Bella what do you need to know? There isn't anything I'm hiding from you." he said to me.

"Yes there is Edward and I want the truth." I poked his arm with my index finger. It actually hurt a bit and I didn't even realize he was this close to me.

"I promise to give you an answer as long as you rest." he sighed. "The day you come back to school I promise to give you an answer."

"Good." I smiled smugly. I knew I'd get an answer from him if it was the last thing I'd do.

"Now sleep Bella. You need the rest." he ran his fingers through my hair and left with a soft goodbye.

**A/n: End chapter here. I don't like how it's only 6 pages but Edward and Bella's relationship will progress from here on. It maybe my shortest chapter other than the very first chapter. **

**But next chapter will be longer because it'll be Edward's point of view after Bella leaves the hospital. **

**Oh and Mechelle there can't be a genius in my head. If there was one in there I'd be able to understand math and chemistry! lol :p**

**Leave me some love. Or hate if you are upset about the chapter length. (Promise the next one is longer. I'm actually about to start it now.) If you see any mistakes point them out so I can change them.**

**~Chynna**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Again thanks for the love. 3 Means a lot to me. This would have been up earlier but fan fiction has been having some logging in issues (yeah I'm pointing the finger :p) and I couldn't log in to upload it. Also my mother got her panties in a bunch about something so yesterday she wouldn't let me get no my laptop. So enjoy : ) **

**Onward with Edward's point of view. **

"Honestly Edward, I wonder if there is actually a brain up there?" Rosalie said to me in her usually bitter tone. This time it was a lot worse. "So Einstein what are you going to tell her? Are you going to say that you're a vampire? I have a feeling you'd do some crazy shit like that. My God what are we going to do?"

"Rosalie please. This isn't about you." I sighed pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"You're right Edward this isn't about me. It's about the rest of us." she whispered/yelled. "Your little human girlfriend is going to be suspicious. She'll figure out our secret and tell everyone. Edward, how could be so stupid!"

"Rosalie please!" I almost yelled. "I'm stressed enough I don't need you yelling at the side of my face!" I felt the waves of calm claim my body and I nodded towards Jasper.

"It'll be okay Edward." Alice put her tiny hand on my shoulder. "I know it will."

_Oh please, no it won't_. I ignored Rosalie's mental comment and Carlisle came in.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Carlisle said in a serious manner. I knew he was about to go into parental mode.

_Ouch Eddie's in trouble!_ Emmett. Of course.

"Of course Carlisle." I replied and we walked over to a secluded hallway.

"I think you know what's going on." Carlisle said.

"Yes sir."

"And I believe that you'll make the right decision." he said defiantly.

"Yes sir-. Wait, you're not mad about it?" I asked curiously.

"I am slightly upset that our secret may be revealed and once that happens I think you know.." Yeah I did know. If any human knew our secret the Volturi would stop at nothing to track down the human kill them. I couldn't let that happen to Bella. Not only would they kill Bella but they would have our families' heads. By telling Bella I'm putting just about everyone in danger.

"For some reason I trust Bella. And even if she does tell no one will believe her." I said to Carlisle desperately trying to find an answer.

"They won't believe her but they will be suspicious. They'll be watching our every move and what if one of us slips up?"

"We can move again." For some reason after saying the words I felt a pang in my chest and it hurt.

"Edward, it's too complicated." he sighed. "Talk to Bella and see if you can find a way to get out of telling her the actual truth. Now I have to go back to work. See you at home."

I waved goodbye as Carlisle walked off with a clip board in his hand. I walked back to the waiting room and Charlie busted through the front door.

"Where's Bella?" he asked me frantically.

"Room 232." I responded. "She's asleep right now."

"Thank you son." Charlie patted my back and hurried to the elevator.

"Let's go home. There's a car show coming on TV in an hour." Rosalie glared at me and grabbed Emmett's hand. The two walked out with Alice and Jasper. At least those two gave me reassuring smiles.

I walked to my Volvo and I knew that after I talk with Bella I'd have to face hell.

________

**Friday…**

Bella ended up not coming to school all week but Alice did tell me she was coming home this afternoon. During the week every at school went to visit her. Mike and Tyler went more than enough times. I went to visit her on Wednesday to give her my number. I told her to call once she got home. And now I'm staring at my phone, waiting for her to call.

"If you answer on the first ring you'll seem desperate." Alice sang from downstairs.

"He is desperate." Emmett laughed.

"I am not desperate-" I was interrupted by the ring of my phone. It must be Bella. It has to be. I peered over at the phone while it rang for a second time. It was an unknown caller so I picked up.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey Edward it's me Bella." I heard the sweet melodic voice.

"Oh Bella hi. I'm glad you called. Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah much better. Now, are you going to pick me up so I can get some answers?" she said.

"I can come by and get you now." I replied.

"Great. I'll be ready." she sounded like a woman on a mission but I'm extremely anxious.

**In the Car With Bella…**

"Bella, everything I'm going to tell you today is to protect you." I clarified.

"But everything you tell me, I want it to be the truth." she replied.

We were sitting in the school parking lot. For a reason. I walked around the car and opened the door. After grabbing her hand I lead her towards the building.

"Edward, where are we?" she asked curiously. I could hear the fear in her voice. There is so much more she should be worried about.

I used a key I stole from one of the janitors to open the front door.

"We are at school. Use your cane to feel around. You'll remember where everything is." She did as I said and felt around with the cane. "What class are we coming up to?"

"The bio room." she said. "I always know because there is a leaky water fountain right next to the door and I heard my shoes squeak."

She was absolutely right. There was a leaking fountain and the bio room is right next to it.

"Okay walk to where we sit everyday." I told her.

"Edward what's going on." she asked warily while still following my directions.

"There's a big window right next to you, Bella. It shows the field and the trees. The river is right behind it." I walked over to the window, opened it, then went back to Bella. "I just opened it."

"What does this have to do with telling me why-" she was interrupted when I lifted her onto my back and jumped out if the window. In less than 3 seconds we were right next to the river.

"Edward why do I hear the river?" she asked.

"The same reason why I was able to save you from getting crushed by the van." I sighed and prepared my self for the numerous questions that were probably floating in her head.

"Oh."….oh. All she had to say was 'Oh'. After I sped her across the massive football field in less than 3 seconds she says 'Oh'. As if things like that happen everyday.

"Bella…don't you want to know how I can run that fast." I asked amazed.

"Yes, I do. But hey I can't see you. You're probably some amazing track runner." She shrugged and sat down on a rock. Probably the same one she sits on when she's with Angela.

"Bella, let me explain something to you." she nodded encouraging me to go on. "I'm not human."

"I kind of guessed that." she smiled. "So what are you?"

"To be honest I can't tell you. There's a group of people who lead my kind and they would kill me and my family if I told you." I explained.

"Wait, why would they kill you?" she said curiously. Her eye brows came together in confusion and I wanted to smooth the lines.

"Because they believe if any human knows our secret, then in the future all the humans will know. They think humans can't keep their mouths' shut."

"Well I'm a human and I can keep my mouth shut." she pointed out.

"For some reason I believe you Bella. But if you found out what I am then they would have to….kill you." It pained me to say or even think about the death of Bella and have it being my fault.

"Well can you at least tell me about your kind with out actually telling me what you are? I really want to know. Please." she begged. Her brown eyes widened and I was on my knees. I couldn't say no to her.

"I'd be going against centuries of tradition but I'll tell you." I told her.

"Okay great." she smiled. "First tell me your physical appearance. From what I've heard the entire Cullen family is beautiful. What do you think?"

"Well my kind is known to be very beautiful. Everything about us lures in our victims. Our scent, our looks, everything…" I said to her. "All of us are pale. But you are actually pretty pale yourself; you could be confused as a relative of Emmett's."

"I'm guessing he has plain brown hair and eyes too right?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Emmett, yes. But you no. Just like Angela said, you wouldn't know because you can't see yourself." I said.

"Yeah Angela is like that. Wait, how'd you know that she said that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, some of my kind poses a special ability. I read minds. We also have extremely keen hearing so it may have been that too."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, which is extremely odd. I thought it was because the fact that you're blind but you aren't the only blind person I've met." I replied.

"How many blind people have you me?" she asked.

"When you've lived for 108 years you meet a lot of people." I said looking off into the trees.

"Wow you're old. No wrinkles?"

"Not one. I'll be pale and 17 forever. Or until I decide to die and give my soul to the devil. If I even have a soul."

"Oh Edward, everyone has a soul. And I'm guessing you aren't the safest person to be around if you're soul is supposed to be given to the devil." she said cautiously

"Most humans know to stay away but you don't. You can't see the danger." I was expecting her to go running for the hills. "My kind was made to kill your kind."

"Oh." she said. Again with the emotionless 'Oh'. "Why aren't I dead yet. I spent a lot of time with you and Alice but I'm still alive."

"Carlisle, our adoptive father, taught us an alternative way of life that didn't involve us killing humans."

"Oh that's good." she said relieved. That's when I completely snapped.

"Bella that maybe good but any of us can attack at any time. The alternative way can stop the thirst temporarily but it doesn't cure it. If any of us get's anywhere near human blood we could-"

"Vampire." Shit. "You're a vampire. You're entire family is." She'll be off running for the hills telling the world in one second. That's when she caught me off guard again.

"Coffins? Garlic? Is everything I read in those scary books the truth." she asked calmly. The girl just learned I was a vampire and she's sitting there like I told her I just bought a new outfit.

"First of all none of that is true. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip off the head. And second of all; Bella are you insane? Every second you spend with me is putting your life in danger." I was now pulling my hair out of my skull.

"Edward if you really wanted to kill me you would have done it by now." she waved it off. "It's obvious you have self control. Now calm down and tell me about your family." I tried to do as she said and I relaxed on the rock.

"Okay. We are the largest vampire coven in existence. Carlisle is basically our leader and he's the main reason why we are together in the first place. The first person he changed was me. I was sick and on my death bed and Carlisle needed a companion so he changed me."

"Does the change involve biting?" she asked.

"Yes and it's a very painful experience. The venom takes over your body and it burns your veins and your heart just stops." I said. "Well after he changed me he changed Esme, his wife. She tried to commit suicide after her son died and the two fell in love. Afterwards he changed Rosalie. He wanted me to find the love he had and he also changed her because he found her unconscious in an alley."

"Why was she unconscious?"

"The day before her marriage her drunk fiancé and his buddies raped her and left her for dead."

"That sound so terrible."

"She got her revenge." I shivered thinking about how she killed the fiancé and all his friends. "I couldn't find any type of romantic feelings for Rosalie and she hated me for it. Still does. It's another reason why she doesn't like you."

"What did I ever do to make her hate me?" Bella was offended but I mean who wouldn't be. Sometimes Rosalie was a real she-devil but she had her reasons.

"Rosalie doesn't like anyone other than herself and Emmett. Don't be offended." she visibly relaxed. I honestly don't know why she valued Rosalie's opinion. "While hunting Rosalie found Emmett getting mauled by a bear so she changed him. She fell in love with his dimples and curly hair. Apparently he reminded her of a child she knew while she was a human."

Bella smiled at the sweet story and I was momentarily mesmerized by her beauty. "What about Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice just woke up one day and she was a vampire. Everything about her human life was forgotten. She can predict the future but it's never set in stone. But she did meet Jasper and it was love at first sight."

"Aw another sweet story." she smiled holding her hand to her heart. "So how was Jasper changed.

"Well his story is extremely complicated. He worked for a woman named Maria who lead an army of newborn vampires. Newborns are wild and crazy and are born thirsty. They'll kill the first human they see. Now Jasper had to kill a lot of newborns that weren't worth anything anymore. This was all during the Civil war and Jasper was finally fed up with it all. A friend of his influenced him to run away and he did. Luckily the newborn army was demolished by the Volturi and Jasper met Alice later on met us."

"Volturi?" she asked.

"They are the group of vampires I was talking about earlier. The ones that will…you know." I replied.

"I hope you know Edward that I won't tell anyone." she said reassuringly. " Who would believe the blind girl anyway." she laughed and I couldn't help but join her. Everything about her just lured me in.

"I should get you home. Charlie will have a cow if you don't get home soon." I said and began to stand up.

"Wait one more question." she said. "What is the alternative food source?"

"Animal blood." I shrugged.

"What's your favorite?" she asked.

"You said one question but I will say mountain lion." I grabbed her soft warm hand and felt her tiny fingers wrap around mine.

"I'll remember that and on Christmas I'll get you a mountain lion." she giggled.

"I'd appreciate that." I smiled and pulled her on my back. We made it to the car instantly and I had the door open.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to that." she said.

"It's all in the element of surprise my dear." I smiled and immediately made it to the drivers seat.

Her stomach growled loudly and I couldn't help but laugh. "Time to feed the human!"

**A/n: I said that this would be long and I think it is. So Bella knows the secret but do we know how she really feels? NOPE! Not until the next chapter when it's in her point of view. **

**I debated continuing and talking about where they are going next but then I said. Nope. I want the next part in Bella's point of view. Which is next chapter. So you'll have to wait. **

**I should go I have a Chemistry project paper to type. TOODLESS!!!**

**~Chynna **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Super sorry for not updating sooner. I feel like a complete biz-itch for not doing it sooner. **

**One person said there were spelling mistakes in my fic. Well I don't have a beta to fix it and I don't catch everything so I apologize. **

**I listened to Unintended by Muse and yes it totally does fit! I listened to it while writing this chapter. : )**

**So here's Bella's point of view. **

To say that I wasn't afraid for my life would be a complete lie. Of course I'm slightly nervous about being around Edward but for some strange reason I feel protected when I'm near him. That nothing was going to happen and that I could trust him. Can I?

"So where would you like to eat?" he asked politely.

"That place where I had the mushroom ravioli with you and Alice will be fine with me." I replied while playing with my hands.

About twenty minutes later we ended up out side of the Italian restaurant. I made my way outside and into the cozy area. It was warm and the aroma just felt Italian.

"Table for two please." Edward's smooth voice asked the waiter.

"Any thing for _you _sir." You don't need eyes to tell she was flirting. The lust was pouring out of her mouth and it sounded as if she would jump him right in front of me. And the rest of the restaurant.

I felt Edward's cold fingers wrap around mine and we walked towards the table. After sitting down and ordering I immediately became curious again.

"What would happen if a vampire ate human food?"

"Emmett was curious and supposedly it taste like dirt." he said. " I never tried it myself but I know afterwards Emmett had to vomit it all up again. It wasn't very pleasant."

"Oh." I nodded. "It's ironic how blood makes me nauseous but I hang around a vampire."

"Very ironic." I heard the smile in his voice and I responded with the same.

The food finally came and I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled the mouth-watering meal.

"Have you every wondered what people look like when you talk to them?" he asked out of the blue. I swallowed my mouthful of ravioli and answered.

"Well I never wanted to forget what my mom looks liked so every once in a while I would touch her face to remind myself." I shrugged.

"Have you ever done it to anyone else." I was confused at that point. It was a very intimate thing for me and I only did it to people who meant a lot to me. Does that mean Edward wants me to feel up on his face? God, why must that sound so weird?

"Well…I guess yeah. I mean all you get is the simple description of me. I want you to know the real me." he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Okay." I put my fork and knife down and cleaned my fingers with my napkin.

I felt his face and immediately felt the coldness that I was used to coming from his fingers. His skin was soft yet hard like marble. I felt his cheek and well defined jaw. I tried picturing it all in my head taking note of the paleness he said he had.

"What color are you're eyes?" I asked while still touching his face. He leaned in to my touch and answered.

"They are gold because of the diet my family and I go by. If I drank human blood than my eyes would be red."

Half of me was yelling saying to run away and don't look back. But the other half wanted me to learn so much more about this vampire boy. What makes him tick and what his childhood was like. I'm an idiot for listening to my curious and trusting side.

I brushed my hand along his cheek and down his chin. I pulled away and suddenly missed the feeling of his face along my fingers.

"What color is your hair?" I asked.

"I think it's brown but Alice constantly calls it copper."

"I'll go with copper than." I was feeling pretty bold so I reached out and felt his forehead. I went a little further and felt his hair. It was thick and soft all at the same time. It stood a few inches from head and I could feel him move closer. I began to run my fingers through it and I heard him sigh and push his head into my hand. After what felt like forever I pulled away unsure of what to say. So I said what first came to mind.

"Your hair is really wild." I giggled. He chuckled and I went back to eating.

" So you read minds." I started. "What's that like."

"You ask that like it's the most common thing in the world." he laughed. I couldn't help but join him. "Well sometimes it's like hell but occasionally it's helpful."

"How is it helpful?"

"Between Alice and her premonitions and me with my mind reading we know every possible test coming up in school."

"You've probably been to high school multiple times; tests should be a piece of cake." I shrugged.

"It's pretty tedious so I usually zone out in class."

"Paying attention is mandatory in class Mr. Cullen." I scolded playfully.

"I've never cared about anything in school until something interesting grabbed my attention."

I was unsure if he mean me but I hoped so. Just the thought of Edward being interested in me made my heart flutter.

After that we continued to chat a bit and I learned some interesting things about him. We basically talked about his family and I told him of what my child hood was like. I wasn't completely embarrassed when I told him I did ballet in the fourth grade. Not the best decision my mother has ever made. Then the conversation turned once again.

"Do you remember what it's like to be human?"

"Well I remember important parts of my life but I don't remember small things like a human would. Like you can remember what your favorite food is but anything I ate as a human has been forgotten." He replied.

"So what do you remember?"

"I remember my mother very well." I gestured for him to continue. "Elizabeth, my mom, is a lot like Esme, my step mother. She was very calm and had serene soul. She was first person to teach me piano. After the both of us pretty much died I've been learning on my own. I think the connection I have with Esme was so strong because she's a lot like my mother. Very sweet and kind and gentle. You see, my father wasn't really around so I wasn't able to have a dad in the house. Even when he was there I barely mattered to him anyway. My mother getting pregnant with me was a complete mistake to him. But my mother never allowed me to feel like I was a mistake. She made me feel as I was worth something and that maybe one day I will receive happiness. I haven't gotten that for about 90 years now and I'm still looking."

"You'll find that happiness someday, Edward. I know you will." I wiped my mouth with the napkin and folded my hand in my lap.

"I hope so." he said in a very wistful tone. "I should take you back now. You're dad will probably wonder where you are."

"Yeah that's best."

**Later on at Bella's…**

After Edward dropped me off and I was bombarded with questions by Charlie I headed upstairs to my room. I was pretty tired with everything that had happened lately. I mean what are you suppose to feel like when you know the person you're in love with is a vamp-wait. _In love with? _Was I honestly and truly in love with Edward. Maybe a slight crush, but love? I practically met the guy a two weeks a go, I can't _love _him.

Then again what's not to love? He has an amazing personality and is more of a gentleman than all of the other boys I have ever met in my life combined. And from what I hear he's pretty good looking. But (there's always a but) I have know idea if he likes me back.

I found everything for my shower and began to walk towards the bathroom.

As I rubbed the shampoo through my hair a wave of doubt came over me. _So what if I like Edward. Doesn't mean he likes you back. _There was probably a million pretty girls at this school and he didn't have to choose me at all. The doubt was replaced with a bit of confidence when I remembered that Jessica had said that the Cullens weren't social outside of their group. I must have done something to make him want to hang around me. Maybe it's because we share the same interest?

I finished my shower and walked back to my room. I found my pajamas and slipped them on. Right before I was about to fold up my cane I heard a tapping on the window. I immediately froze and my muscles tensed.

I know I was probably being crazy and it was just the wind against the tree next to my window so I continued folding the cane.

_Tap tap tap. Bellaaa. _

Either I'm a schizophrenic or someone was outside calling my name from the tree. I didn't want to sit here and waste time to figure that out.

"Charlie.." I called out. My voice was shaky and probably too low for him to hear because the television.

"_Bella no it's me." _Yeah as if I actually know who they actually were. "_It's Edward." _

My heart fluttered and I hesitantly walked over to the window and lifted it up before I took a few cautious steps back. The cool breeze flew in and I heard a thump and two feet walk over to me. I felt cold hands touch each side of my face.

"Bella it's me." his velvety voice said to me.

"Are you crazy. You could have gotten hurt."

"Vampire." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What if Charlie caught you. He probably would of tried to put a bullet through your head. You wouldn't have gotten hurt but-" I felt his hand press over my mouth and I began to pout.

"He's sleeping. Anyone in a two mile radius could probably hear his snoring." he laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked after he pulled his hand away. We walked over towards the bed and sat down.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no of course not. I want you to stay." I felt the heat emit on my cheeks. "I was just wondering what made you want to come."

"I needed to see you again, Bella." he explained. "I'm so confused right now and I feel the need to be with you. I'm not suppose to talk to you at all because of the risk of our secret."

"Then why do you talk to me?" I was thoroughly confused. If he wasn't suppose to be with me than why did he break the rules to be here?

"Because Bella I think I like you." my heart fluttered at his words and I'm pretty sure he could hear it beating. Any human probably could too. "But Bella it's more than like. Us vampires don't really do relationships the way humans do. Most of us settle down with one person forever. They are our soul mates or our other halves. And Bella I think I found that in you."

I had a mixture of feelings-confusion, hope, love- when he said what he did. I mean seriously a soul mate? That's someone you're destined to be with forever. No one else.

"Are you sure, Edward." I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not a vampire so I can't live for eternity."

"I know Bella but I'm willing to be with you as long as you want me." I couldn't think of a moment where I wouldn't ever want to be with him. "I want to try something Bella."

I felt his hand on my cheek and my heart began to race with thoughts of what he might do. I felt the chill of his breath on my face and I thought I would pass out because of his sweet and spicy scent. His cool lips pressed against mine and I could feel the fire ignite.

You know that feeling in all those books. Well the one where the couple is in a romantic spot and they end up in deep conversation. They end up forgetting the rest of the world. Almost as if it's just the two of them and it's all that matters. When they both lean in for a kiss they feel the sparks. They feel the love they share for each other and both of their feelings are out on display for the world to see. As corny as it sounds that's how I felt. I could feel the fire works and I didn't want it to end. I wasn't always the one to believe in love at first sight but I believe now. Well technically not love at first 'sight' but there is still some meaning behind it.

After a few minutes of our lips moving in perfect sync he pulled away. My heart clenched at the feeling of loss.

"So I guess that makes out relationship official." I said with a smile on his face.

"Yes and tomorrow I want to take you somewhere." Once again he was smiling. "It's my favorite spot in the entire world and I want to share it with you."

"Okay. Tomorrow then." I let out a yawn and stretched a bit.

"Good to know my kisses bore you to sleep." he said with mock offense.

"They definitely do not Mr. Cullen." I said shaking my head. "But I would enjoy a tad bit of sleep."

"I should go then." The weight on the bed decreased a bit but I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait no. I want you to stay."

"Alright." He said and I crawled under the covers. I felt him slide next to me on top of them.

"I don't want you to get cold." He said almost as if he could read my mind.

"I like the cold." I whispered clinging on to his body.

"Hopefully you'll be experiencing a lot of it." he replied and kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep in his arms and I had an odd feeling. It was almost as if I was complete. That if the last thing I could have in the world would be Edward, I'd be perfectly fine with it. And I am.

**A/n: End of chapter! **

**Please read my one shot (sigh shameless plugging lol) its called Self Conclusion. I'd appreciate the R&R. **

**I'm on my spring break for like the next 2 weeks or something, so I will probably update again soon. **

**Review! : ) **

**~Chynna **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Like promised I updated. I may have more free time to update. I'm not completely sure. But I do have a beta! Yay. **

**Thanks Letravisty! **

**So here's Edward's point of view. **

Every moment I spend with her I'm putting the both of us in danger. Her sweet flower scent pulls me in with every unneeded breath I take. But I know I have to stay strong. For Carlisle, for myself, and mostly for her.

"Edward where have you been?" Esme asked sweetly as I walked into the house. All eyes where on me and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"I know where he was!" Alice smiled cheerily. I didn't attempt to stop her. Nothing ever does. "He was with Bella."

"Were you?" Esme asked curiously.

"I thought Alice was only suppose to see the future, not the past." I sighed and walked straight to my room.

_Eddie's got a girlfriend. _Emmett said mentally, knowing I can hear him. _Eddie and Bellie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage._

Times like these made me wish I couldn't read minds. I turned up my radio and began looking through my cds. I thought about what happened the past few hours and scared myself.

_How can you fall in love in such little time? _It didn't make much sense to me but while spending so much time with Bella I learned that it isn't just the blood that lures me in. It's her amazing personality and the selflessness that makes me fall even harder for her. I can see myself spending eternity with-no. I will never be able to spend eternity with her. I refuse to turn her into one of us, a monster. I don't want her to go through a tremendous amount of pain just to make her an unforgiving killer. Like me.

How do I know if she wants that anyway? Would Bella actually want to spend eternity with me? Would she honestly throw her life away just to be with me?

I doubt it. I shouldn't even be having these feelings anyway. I'm just delusional and I'll spend every moment with Bella. As long as she wants me there.

**Monday-**

I wasn't anticipating going to school at all. I was just excited that I would see Bella again. The day after I told Bella our secret, Saturday, my family and I had to leave to do some hunting. There was an over population of bears somewhere in Canada. Emmett was over excited. We didn't get home until Sunday night and now I'm ready to see Bella again.

"I'm leaving early." I said before stepping out of the house. I walked to my Volvo and turned it on. The car started to purr and I pulled out. It took me 10 minutes to get to my destination and I knocked on the front door.

"Hello sir, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm here to take Bella to school today." I said to the Chief. He raised his eyebrow and at me and began to frown.

"She'll be down in a minute." He replied. He walked away from the door and called out for Bella.

A few minutes later the sound of her heart beat sped up and her overwhelming scent filled my nostrils.

"Hey Edward." She smiled. I reached out and wrapped my hand around her tiny warm one.

"Ready for school?" She smiled and nodded. I walked her towards my car after she said goodbye to her father.

The drive for school was fairly quiet. We talked about random things, just catching up on each others weekend. She stayed at home all weekend doing some unfinished school work. I drove into the school parking lot and noticed that it was five minutes before first period would begin.

"It's not much time before first period." I said while pulling the key from the ignition. "I'll walk you to your locker."

When I looked over at Bella she seemed a bit hesitant and unsure of something.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked lacing my fingers through her. I was immediately worried. _What if she didn't want me anymore? _I couldn't believe how selfish that sounded. Here I am worrying about my own feelings while Bella was upset about something.

"Edward it isn't a big deal." she blushed. "I was just worried about what people will say when they see that we're….together."

So that's what she's worried about. What other people will thing.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me what people think. I like you a lot and that's all that really matters." I responded. I didn't want to tell her how I really feel and scare her away. We've been together for a weekend and once she knows a vampire is practically obsessed with her, she'll be running for the hills.

"Okay," She smiled. "lets get to class."

**Second Period…**

Calculus had just begun and students were pouring in the door. I was sitting in the back, as usual, when I heard Mike down the hall. Apparently he had English with Bella this period and he was trying to help her to her seat. As if she needs his help. Where the hell is Angela when you need her?

"_So Bella what are you doing this weekend?" _The pervert asked her.

"_I don't have anything in mind but-"_

"_Maybe you and I could go out or something." _I looked in his mind and I could tell he was sitting next to her. And blatantly staring at her breast.

"_Actually I might be doing something with Edward. I'm not completely sure yet." _She replied sweetly, leave it to Bella to be nice to him.

"_To be honest Bella, I don't think it's good that you hang around Cullen." _My teeth clenched and my fingers dug into the desk. _"In two weeks there's going to be a dance. Maybe you could be my date."_

I completely forgot about that dance, not that I cared much when I found out. Now that Bella and I are together, I have to take her to the dance.

"_I doubt I'll be going to the dance." _Wait, what? _"Probably going to Jacksonville that weekend."_

"_What's in Jack-" _Mike began but was cut off by the teacher. I didn't notice that Mr. Kaufman started the lesson already and was expecting an answer. I took a quick glance at the dry-erase board and he was shocked when I answered correctly.

I'll have to ask Bella about Jacksonville later.

**Lunch…**

I walked towards Bella's Spanish class and found her on her way towards the cafeteria. I held her hand and she jumped slightly jumped. She smiled and relaxed when she noticed it was my hand.

"I always know it's you because of your cold fingers." She smiled.

"So what's in Jacksonville?" I asked.

"You heard that, right?" She blushed. "Jacksonville is where my mom and her husband lives. I wasn't going there at first but I don't thing I'd ever want to go to the dance with Mike."

"I understand." I shrugged it off. "Would you mind going to the dance with me?"

"Are you trying to ask me out, Mr. Cullen?" She smiled jokingly.

"Maybe, but would you really go?" I hoped she would say yes. This would be my first human experience and it would be nice to let her feel a bit normal when it came to having a vampire boyfriend.

"I'll think about it." She said. "Dances involve dancing and I've never been to one before. It's not the best thing for me to go to."

"Okay." She said she wouldn't go now but I knew I'd convince her.

"Hey Bella, Edward." Angela was standing by the cafeteria door with a smirk on her face. She was staring at our intertwined fingers and gave Ben a knowing look. He smiled too.

"So Edward, can we take your Bella away to sit with us or is she yours?" Angela asked smiling.

I didn't want Bella to have to choose between the two of us so I did for her. "You can sit with them. I plan on taking you somewhere after school anyway." I planted a kiss on her warm soft pillow-like lips. She blushed and walked inside with her arm linked with Angela. Angela was whispering to Bella but I ended up hearing her anyway.

"_You better tell me what happened between you and Mr. Edward Cullen."_

Unlike Jessica, Angela wasn't a gossip fiend and I was pretty sure she wouldn't tell the entire town of Forks that Bella and I spent all Friday together.

I walked to the lunch line and got some of that disgusting food. Today was Sloppy Joe day; Rosalie's least favorite day of the week. If vampires could vomit, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I walked over to the table where all of my family sat.

"So Eddie, you and Bella huh?" Emmett smiled at me.

"You obviously know what's going on." I sighed while placing the tray of crap on the table.

"You should bring her over to the crib sometime, man."

"Yeah and then she can have a sleepover and do each others nails-" Alice began.

"You don't sleep, Alice." I smiled.

"It's good to know that the rest of you support this relationship." Of course Rosalie had to interfere. "I hope you understand that I don't."

"Doesn't matter to me." I shrugged. "I like Bella a lot and as wrong as this is I want to be with her as long as she wants me to be around."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine.

**After School…**

"Bella, what are you doing after school." I caught her in the hallway and held her hand. Many people stopped and stared, except Mike. He was burning holes in the side of my head since school began.

"I didn't really have anything planned." Bella replied.

"Well I want to take you somewhere." I stopped in front of my car.

"Okay, where?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." I opened the car door and she slid inside.

"Edward, I'm telling you this now for future reference," she said. "I hate surprises."

"You'll most likely love this surprise." I replied and closed the door. I walked around to the other side since there were others watching. As I peeled out of the parking lot I didn't fail to notice the questioning looks from my family.

_Edward, that's a lovely idea. _Alice smiled. She ushered everyone else to go inside the cars to go home. Bless her.

About 20 minutes later we were passing the house. Bella must have notice we've been in the car for a while so she spoke up.

"Really, Edward, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll find out in about 10 more minutes." I held her hand

After the 10 minutes I pulled over on the side of the road. I opened the door and put my keys in my pocket before I opened the door for Bella. I held her hand and she used her cane to feel around on the ground.

"Edward, what's with all the twigs and tree limbs."

"Well we aren't technically there yet but I need you to get on my back to get there faster." Reluctantly, Bella climbed on my back and I dashed into the forest. We passed numerous trees and never collided with one. We finally made it to my meadow. I never shared this place with anyone else and I want to share it with Bella. It's the place where I think and relax and I'm basically myself. I want Bella to share that experience with me. Bella slid of my back slowly and once again she felt around with her cane.

"What is this place?" She asked. "It feels much warmer here almost as if we weren't in Forks anymore."

"Well, we aren't actually in Forks. On the out skirts to be exact." I replied. "It's this meadow I found while exploring. I wish you could see how beautiful it is."

"I do too. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Bella you don't ever have to apologize about something you can't control. Especially not to me. I love you the way you are."

"Y-you love me?" Damn. I knew I'd slip and say it one day. Now she probably thinks I'm crazy because I'm saying I love her after a few days. But maybe if I explain how I feel she'll run away. That's what she should do, it's what she needs to do. No matter how much I don't want her to leave me she needs to know the consequences of being in a relationship with my kind.

"I know it's too soon Bella but being a vampire some what gives you a new perspective on things." She began stroll around in the almost artificial-looking jade grass. She sat down in a small patch of daisies and at that moment she looked absolutely radiant. "I'm going to be living for eternity and I want someone that I can spend for ever with. I'm not the type of person that can stand being with multiple people all of my existence. Everyone else in my family has that person they stay with forever and I don't have that. Now that I'm in a relationship with you Bella, I want that too."

"So maybe you should change me." The mental image of Bella as a vampire took over my brain. Her skin would be a bit more pale and her eyes will change color but still hold that same Bella personality. She'll most likely gain her sight and I would love that-wait. I cannot do that. I can't change her into a monster. A red-eyed killer with nothing but blood on her mind. Newborns were crazy no mater how good of a person they were when they were human.

"Bella no, I can't do that." I refused.

"But why not." Her forehead began to form lines in the middle.

"If I change you it won't be very simple. You'd have to cut off all types of communication with people you know now. Knowing them would be putting their lives' in danger." I sat next to her in the grass.

"It's what you want-"

"Bella, it's not about what I want."

"I think I want that too." she replied. "Edward, I have stronger feelings for you than I've ever had for any other boy. Of course I had small crushes but this is different. You are different."

"So are you, but I can't take away your humanity." I rubbed my hand gently along her cheek. She leaned into my touch and sighed. "Let's not talk about this. We can just live in the present and not worry about the future."

"I think I'd that." She grinned and leaned back into the grass. I followed her lead as she plucked a flower from the ground.

"Describe this to me." She said holding the flower out to me. And that's what we did. We sat in my-_our _meadow and I described everything to her. I occasionally made her squeal when I said the bug was on her hand but other than that I enjoyed our time together. Even though I know we can't be together for eternity I know I want her as long as I can have her.

**A/n: Not very long but I have a lot planned for this story. :P**

**Make sure you Review. **

**~Chynna **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: WOOT chapter 10. *Sigh* I remember when I first started this thing. Hehe.**

**Thanks for all your love and once again thanks Letravisty.**

**This is Bella's point of view.**

It's been a few weeks since I've spent time with Edward in the meadow. He calls it "our meadow" and we've spent multiple afternoons there. Sometimes we'd sit around and talk and other times we'd read but I'd always get off track and find my fingers in his hair and not on the Braille.

"What do you think about meeting my family?" I was slightly frightened when Edward walked up on me but I relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"Edward, I've met your family before." I replied, slightly confused about what he was trying to say, while walking towards the bio room.

"I mean Carlisle and Esme," I stopped in mid step and my face flushed. "It won't be that bad. They'll love you." I couldn't help but smile at how sure of himself he was. I got a goofy grin on my face when I felt his lips press against my cheek. I leaned forward quickly to catch his lips again. Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but moan in his mouth. Multiple times I tried to push the sexual part of our relationship a bit further than what it is now; making out and the occasional groping. Just a kiss from Edward made my head spin and my hormones were on a rampage. But every time I tried Edward stopped us and said that we couldn't go to far because he may hurt me. Although Edward is right it would be a nice if he'd let go a little.

"Bella…" He said in a warning tone. I knew he enjoyed it as much as I did. Maybe a bit more. He couldn't lie because I did feel something against my leg a few days ago and I know it wasn't the remote. "We have class." He grabbed my hand and we walked to into our bio class.

"It wasn't the best idea to make out in the hallway was it?" I asked quietly while settling in the stool.

"Not many people were in the hallway but, Mike was extremely jealous." I rolled my eyes. To be blunt, Edward hates Mike. So every time Mike is around, Edward gets a bit more touchy. I didn't mind it but the whole thing is childish. Edward should know that I want to be his, _forever._

I constantly think about Edward and I being together and I love the idea of it. Yeah, I'll have to leave everyone behind and watch them all grow old and die but just the thought of having Edward forever is just…amazing. I feel slightly selfish that I would have to just abandon the people I love just to be with Edward but maybe I won't have to do that. Maybe I can leave them all on a good note. Thoughts of faking a death floated around my head but I knew that would hurt Charlie way too much. It would hit my mom twenty times harder.

"It frustrates me when I don't know what you're thinking." Edward whispered in my ear as the teacher droned on.

"Oh, it's nothing." I shrugged it off.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and smiled so he wouldn't worry so much. That's another thing I love about Edward. He's such a worry wart but for some reason that just draws me into him. It makes me feel a bit more safe.

**After School…**

"Dad I'm going to have dinner at the Cullen's tonight."

"Okay Bells, but be safe. I don't want you getting hurt." Hmm, it's funny how he says that and I am on my way to a house filled with vampires.

"Alright Dad, see you tonight. Bye." After he said goodbye I hung up my phone and leaned against the leather seats.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked and I felt the car make a right turn. I knew we were at the house.

"As ready as I'll ever be." _Which is barely ready._

"It won't be that bad." The car pulled to a stop and the purr of the car stopped. " The only person you have to worry about is Rosalie. She can be a bitch." He said the last part pretty loud.

"It's the truth." He said.

"I'm guessing she heard that." I laughed.

"Yep, come on." I heard him on the right of me this time and I knew he opened the door. The cool breeze hit my face.

"Eeeep!" The ear piercing noise made me flinch and I had a feeling it was Alice.

"Oh Bella, I knew you would come." Yep, I was right.

"Hmm wonder why." Edward said sarcastically while latching on to my hand. It's become a habit for us to hold hands all of the time. Almost as if we needed that.

"Come on inside, Esme and I cooked you some food." Right before I could tell her I wasn't hungry my stomach decided to announce its presence. "I knew that would happen." Alice giggled.

Edward led me through the front door and took my jacket. Since I was in a new environment it was a bit harder to walk around. I used my cane a lot more than usual but I did have Edward to help me. We must have walked into the kitchen because of the incredible smell…Italian.

"You must be Bella, hi." I heard a warm welcoming voice and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Esme." I expected her to hold out her hand and wait for me to shake it but then I felt her cold arms wrap around my body. For some reason the coldness felt warm and loving. She stood at arms length but still held on to my shoulders. "It's finally nice to meet the girl that Edward's been obsessing over."

I could feel Edward shuffle from foot to foot. Probably embarrassed that she said that to me. "Nice to meet you too."

"We cooked you some food, hope you like Italian."

"Yes, I do thank you." I replied. Edward led me to a table and I found a chair to sit down.

"Carlisle should be here any minute now." I heard a plate being set in front of me and the smell of the lasagna filled my nostrils. I found a fork and a knife next to my plate and decided to test if it was a good as it smelled….yes it's amazing.

"Wow this is really good." I said to no one in particular hoping the chef would know I was speaking to them.

"Thank you dear." I could hear the smile in Esme's voice. Alice immediately sat next to me and began to chatter about all the things she had planned. I politely nodded my head but I couldn't say anything. The mixture of the smell of the amazing food and Edward sitting about an inch away was a bit overwhelming.

"HEY BELLA!" Emmett's loud voice entered the room followed by the quiet hello from Jasper. I said hi to the boys and we all began to laugh and talk around the table. I occasionally heard Rosalie but she didn't say much. She must not like a human in the house.

Once I was done, Edward said we could go to his room. I agreed and he took the plate to clean it. After that he tangled my fingers in his and led me upstairs.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. There were a few giggles but I just rolled my eyes. Apparently Edward thought he was crazy too since he mumbled back:

"Emmett, you would do anything and everything."

"DAMN RIGHT EDDIE-KINS." We made it to his room and Edward closed the door. I probed around with my cane; trying to remember every detail of it. Then I felt it was missing something.

"Where's the bed?"

"No bed, I don't need one but Alice thinks otherwise." He sighed and I heard his voice travel across the room. "But there is a seat right here next to me." I followed the sound of his voice and my knees hit something leather.

"What's with you and leather?" I asked jokingly.

"It makes everything seem a bit sexier." I could feel his icy breath along my ear and it made me shiver.

"Really?" I asked suggestively. I turned towards him and pressed my lips to his. He mumbled a 'mmhmm' and kissed me back fiercely. I felt his cool tongue in my mouth and I immediately tangled my fingers in his soft thick hair.

He leaned back into the sofa and I heard books falling on the floor and the metal of my cane hitting the hard wood floor. A second later I found myself straddling Edward's hard body. We moaned in each others mouths' when his hips crashed in to mine accidentally. Then he pulled away. Of course.

"We need to stop." He said rising up. I was still straddling his waist.

"Why?"

"Well-" Before he could answer the door flew open.

"Well hello Bella." It was Dr. Cullen. He seemed to sound uneasy. As if I wasn't suppose to be there. That stung a bit but I still said hello.

"Edward, we have a slight problem." After that there was nothing but silence. They were probably talking to each other through Edward's mind reading. There's something they don't want me to know.

"Can I just stay with, Bella?" That was all I heard from Edward and then there was more silence. Thanks for keeping me out of the loop.

"Come on Bella, we have to take you home." I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't stay longer but there must be something wrong. Edward slipped the bracelet part of my cane around my wrist. I didn't ask any questions. I do that later.

We were downstairs and heading towards the front door when Alice stopped us.

"It'll be sunny tomorrow." I was slightly confused at why she would give us the weather report. "We won't be at school tomorrow Bella. Maybe the next day."

Edward sighed and probably nodded. We walked outside at a slightly fast pace and he opened the door for me. A second later the driver door opened and Edward put the key in the ignition. He seemed stressed about something. _As if that isn't obvious. A blind person could see that._

"Okay do vampires burn in the sun or something?" I asked trying to ease the tension. He seemed to catch on and actually laughed a bit.

"No, for lack of better terms we 'glitter'. Emmett likes to call it his all over 'bling' because it makes us shiny I guess."

"You'd probably get a few glances from our peers." I replied nodding. He laughed again.

"So I won't be there. But Bella please be safe." I felt his hand touch my cheek but before I thought about leaning into his touch I remembered who was driving.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, both hands on the wheel!" I practically yelled. He laughed a bit but his hand returned to the wheel. I missed his touch.

**A few days later…**

It was Friday. The day Edward was suppose to be back at school. It is now the end of Spanish and I haven't spoken to him yet. Yeah, I'm a bit confused. I made my way to the cafeteria with Angela and she just finished telling me a story about she and Ben getting caught in the janitors closet yesterday. I called her a clichéd high schooler.

"Have you seen Edward today?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to sound desperate but seriously! We are in a relationship and he said he would see me today. School is halfway over and I haven't seen him yet.

"I did see him in the parking lot this morning but other than that, no. I went up to ask him where you were and he said Charlie drove you to school." she replied. "Is something wrong with you two?"

She opened the cafeteria door and I walked inside.

"The last conversation I had with him was on Wednesday about leather right before we made out in his room." I said.

"Thanks for that extra tidbit Bells." She said sarcastically and then found us a table with Ben.

Lunch was almost over when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It would be a waste of time to look around so I just politely said yes.

"Bella, can we talk for a minute." It was Edward. I could tell; his velvety voice.

I nodded and he took my hand. I hadn't had that feeling for a while and I loved it. The sparks that flowed through our hands when we touched. But he did say 'can we talk'. Those were the three worst words in the English language. Of course if they are in the same sentence. Someone always ended up getting hurt in the end. We sat down at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"So what's up?" I asked hoping my light mood would make things better but in the inside, I thought I would pass out.

"When Carlisle walked in on us that day he told me a few things. Apparently his old friend Aro, from the Volturi, is staying over for the weekend." I remembered who the Volturi were and Edward mentioned Aro once or twice.

"I remember him." I said.

"Yes, and you probably remember that human and vampire relationships aren't really allowed right." My heart sunk into my stomach.

"So you have to break up with me?" I could feel the tears pool in my eyes.

"No, god no Bella." he said almost forcefully. He held my hands and continued. "I just can't be with you for the rest of the day. Now and bio is the only time I have and Aro doesn't leave until Sunday. Yesterday we had to relieve your scent from the kitchen and my room. Aro would be suspicious."

"I wish my blood didn't taste so damn good." I shook my head. Edward laughed and pulled me closer.

"Sometimes I do too. But after bio I have to leave and cleanse myself of your scent. It's going to suck when I have to do the same thing to my car. I love the smell of Bella when I drive around." I smiled and leaned my head on my shoulder.

"So when is Aro coming?" I asked.

"Tonight, but after he leaves I'm going straight to your room. I might die from the lack of strawberries. You'll have to get in my car too so I can have that scent." He said, I heard the smile in his voice.

"Then we can drive to the meadow and spend all of Sunday evening there." I sighed and the bell rang.

"I wish I didn't have to be a good host and just stay at your place." I agreed but we soon had to leave.

**After Bio…**

"Maybe if you stay with Angela I'll feel a bit better." He was about to leave but he stood at my locker.

"That can be arranged." He kissed my forehead and then pressed his against mine. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll probably miss you more." I shook my head but before I could protest his lips pressed against mine.

"Call me." He said before I heard his footsteps go down the hallway. They stopped and my head shot up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

**A/n: AWWW bitter sweet ending. Well stay tuned for next chapter!**

**I use the word apparently too much in my writing. But when I talk I say seriously all the time. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Lol.**

**Beautiful people review….just kidding you can be beautiful without reviewing. But I'd appreciate it :p**

**~Chynna**


End file.
